Morzan's Legacy
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: After growing weaker from the failed attempts of his father to complete his curse, Murtagh gets unexpected help to escape Uru'baen. But unknown danger is in his path as he tries to meet up with Eragon, and Morzan has found a new way to complete his legacy
1. A Daring Escape

**Morzan's Legacy**

**Summary**: After growing weaker from the failed attempts of his father to complete his curse, Murtagh gets unexpected help to escape Uru'baen. But unknown danger is in his path as he tries to meet with Eragon, and Morzan finds a new way to fulfill his legacy.

**Disclaimer**: I am not Christopher Paolini, so I do not own Murtagh (darn it.), Eragon, or anyone else.

**A/N**: Hey, guys! I'm finally back with Morzan's Legacy!!!! I'm sorry that it took so long! I've been pretty busy lately, and I just could not get this started. I haven't been writing it for so long, that I spelled Aianna's name wrong when I wrote it for the first time! I actually had the idea on how to finish this chapter when I was either doing dishes to surprise my mom or when I was watering my bamboo plant (which is named Thorn.). But now, I finally got chapter one done and hopefully chapter two will be done shortly. Now, this is the sequel to Morzan's Curse, so I would like to take the time to say that if you haven't read that one yet, read it first. Otherwise, you will have no idea what's going on! Lol. Anyway, you can also read A New Chance at Life if you want to read a more light-hearted story. So, this takes place the night of the day that Murtagh was captured. Enjoy!

Ch. 1: A Daring Escape

The light from the setting sun flooded into the throne room, filling it with a deep red light. Morzan stood in the center, Murtagh writhing at his feet. The evil Rider's eyes were glowing as he watched his son continue to try to resist the completion of his dark spell.

"Murtagh, if you continue to resist the curse, you will die." Morzan said quietly, almost in a threatening way.

Gathering up his strength, Murtagh raised his head to look up at his father. "I don't care." he muttered weakly, trying to ignore the pain from the scar radiating from the scar on his back. "As I told you before, I would rather die than live to see your curse completed. At least I would be free from you and Galbatorix."

Sighing, Morzan stopped using the spell, leaving Murtagh gasping for breath. Then, he angrily muttered something in the Ancient Language, and Murtagh limply hit the floor, unconscious. Morzan took a deep breath and ran his hand through his dark hair. Why did his son have to be so difficult? He didn't want the boy to die sooner than he absolutely had to, so that's why he stopped trying to complete the curse when Murtagh could barely raise his head. His dark eyes then landed on the door to the throne room.

"Aianna!" he called, knowing that she was nearby. One of the twin elves was always within earshot of him so that they could do what he wanted them to do, but so they could also continue to serve Galbatorix.

Not even a full minute later, Aianna ran into the room. "Yes, Master?" she asked, using the respective title that Galbatorix was making her use. She hated calling the evil Rider "Master", but she had no choice.

Morzan glared at her. "Take Murtagh back to his room." he answered her in an order. "He'll be out for a while. I've tried a few times to complete this spell now, but he keeps resisting…"

Aianna walked forward and knelt by Murtagh's side. "Do you think that you'll ever be able to complete the spell?" she asked, not meeting the man's gaze as she tried to hide her hope. "Maybe you should just give up…"

"Give up?" Morzan whispered with venom, his eyes flaring dangerously. "That is something that I will never even think of doing. My curse will be completed someday if Murtagh wants it to be or not. I swear it."

Sighing, the elven twin took Murtagh's arm and put it around her neck, slowly lifting him to his feet. She had to support all of his weight since he was unconscious, but she still managed to pull him along with her toward the throne room door. "Make sure that Aie is out there when you leave." she heard Morzan say from behind her.

Aianna looked around her when she opened the door and saw that her twin was already in the hall, waiting for his next order. "You have to take care of Murtagh again?" Aie asked as his sister walked by him. "He's being horrible with this! I don't see why he doesn't just give in to what his father wants him to do. It would save him a lot of suffering."

"He doesn't want to become his father." Aianna answered darkly. "He's doing what he thinks is right. I think it's a brave thing to do."

Aie smirked at his sister's words. "Don't get too attached to him, Aianna." he scoffed. "You never know. We might have to kill him later."

Aianna laughed hollowly, hiding her fear at his words. "Don't worry, Aie." she replied. "I'm not going to get attached at all."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The moon hung high in the sky as Aianna silently moved down the dark hallway. She observed that it was almost full, but not completely. The night of the full moon would be tomorrow, her favorite kind of night. She looked down the hall to make sure that she was alone before she snuck down the stairs, heading for the large dungeon. She hoped that who was in there would trust her. If not, she couldn't go through with her plan…

When she slowly came up to the large door, Aianna whispered some words in the Ancient Language to unlock it. The elf listened as the heavy metal bolt slid to the side and clicked when it came to a stop. She carefully pushed open the door and stepped inside, the only thing she was able to was a large outline against the darkness of the room.

Upon seeing her, the large form made itself as big as possible to seem more threatening. _What are _you _doing here? _it demanded, its deep voice resounding around the cell.

Aianna raised her hands in front of her to show that she didn't have a weapon, trying to calm the dragon down. "Please, listen to me, Thorn." she begged quietly. "I'm trying to help you, not to harm you."

Thorn looked at her skeptically. _Why do you think that I would trust you? _he asked, projecting his words to her mind. _You're working with Galbatorix, and now Morzan!_

"Murtagh's life hangs in the balance." Aianna answered, feeling Thorn's anger radiating from the dragon. "I _know_ you've felt some of the pain he has through your mental link, so you that what I say is true."

The dragon looked like he was about to say something, but then he sighed. He remembered how many times throughout the course of the day that he felt pain radiating from his Rider; how helpless he felt when he knew that he couldn't do anything to help him…

His next words made Aianna smile.

_All right. Tell me what to do._

Xxxxxxxxxx

"My legacy will be… fulfilled…" 

Murtagh gasped quietly as he quickly opened his eyes. Seeing that he was alone and safe in his dark room, he sighed with relief and moved his damp hair out of his eyes. Why was he plagued with these nightmares? He wished that Thorn could be allowed to stay in his room like he used to, not locked up in one of the large dungeons…

The Rider slowly sat up and looked out the window that was above his bed at the nearly full moon that hung in the dark sky. How long had he been unconscious? Murtagh felt himself growing weaker each time his father tried to complete his spell. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist its effects.

He tried to remember what had happened the previous day. He and Eragon had come to Uru'baen to try and rescue Arya and Saphira from Galbatorix. That's when he had discovered that his father had survived along with his dragon with the help of the king's dark magic. They had all nearly escaped… until Morzan came after them. Since his father was only after him, Murtagh had decided to make a sacrifice for his brother, and he was captured to give Eragon, Arya, and Saphira time to escape. It had been an entire day since then, and his father had tried to complete his curse many times during that time period, but failed each attempt. Murtagh noticed that each time he collapsed, he was unconscious for longer periods of time. He was getting weaker.

Then, Murtagh gasped when he suddenly heard his door open. He watched as Aianna silently entered the room, smiling slightly at seeing her shocked expression when she saw that he was awake. He felt kind of bad though, since the elf had practically become his servant over the course of the day. She really wasn't as bad as when he first saw her in Ellesmera.

"Oh! Murtagh! You're awake!" she exclaimed quietly, moving over to his side.

"Barely." Murtagh commented, some humor in his voice as he looked up at her. "I don't really feel like I am."

Aianna sighed and quickly sat down next to him on the bed. "What your father's doing to you is terrible." she muttered, looking into his pale face with concern. "You're growing weaker as time goes on, I can see it by the hour. You could die soon if this continues!"

Murtagh's face darkened. "I don't know how many more of these attempts I'm going to be able to resist." he commented. "Two, maybe three at the most. Then, all of my energy will be gone, and I probably will die. But I don't think of it as a bad thing. I think of it as an escape; a way to get away from the effects of this curse, to be free from the pain that my father is inflicting upon me. At least I won't have to become like him. I couldn't let that happen. The curse can't be completed. I can't bear to think of what would happen if it were. I can't stand the thought of hurting the people that I love."

The elf listened to his words with tears glistening in her eyes. _Murtagh…_ Aianna thought, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of what to say next. _You can't die… _Then, she was surprised when she saw Murtagh smiling at her.

_I can hear your thoughts too, Aianna. _he said to her through their minds. _Just thought I'd let you know._

Aianna flushed slightly, and Murtagh laughed. "Oh." she muttered. "You can?"

"One of the benefits of being a Rider." Murtagh told her, giving her a playful smirk. "Now, is there a reason that you came here, Aianna? I hope that you didn't come here to do anything for me. I appreciate your help, but I feel horrible that you've basically become my servant since last night."

"It's not a big deal, Murtagh!" Aianna protested, giving him a smile. "You would rather have me help you than Aie. He doesn't consider you a… a…"

"Friend?" Murtagh finished, a slight smile on his face.

Aianna looked at him in surprise. How did he know what she felt about him? "Yeah." she muttered quietly. "A friend. Aie agrees with what Morzan is doing. I don't, and I fear what might happen to you." She sighed and looked up at him. "You have to get out of here."

Murtagh looked at her skeptically. "There's nothing that I want to do more than get out of here, Aianna, but how do you propose I do that?" he asked. "Morzan and Galbatorix have a close eye on me. I won't be able to get past them without help."

The Rider was surprised when he saw a sneaky smile crawl onto Aianna's face. "Don't worry." she answered. "I got you all of the help you need."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Thorn stood anxiously outside of the giant fortress, looking up at Galbatorix's castle. What was going on? Aianna had told him that they would be out by now. What was taking them so long? Now, he was wondering if he could really trust the elf… Suddenly, he gasped and turned his head to look behind him when he heard a heavy footstep from the shadows.

_What are you doing out of the dungeon, Thorn? _a deep voice asked as another dragon seemed to materialize out of the dark. _How could you escape?_

_Shruikan!_ Thorn exclaimed, turning fully around to face the other dragon. _Please! You can't tell Galbatorix that I'm out here!_

_Give me one reason why I shouldn't._ Shruikan replied, smirking when he saw the fear in the other dragon's eyes.

Thorn desperately tried to think of what to say. If Galbatorix discovered that he was out here, then he would lose all hope of rescuing Murtagh. _You weren't always like this, Shruikan! _he said in a pleading way. _You don't even _like _Galbatorix! Why do you continue to do his will?_

Shruikan laughed. _You always say that, Thorn, and my answer will always be the same. _he muttered. _I was not always like this, but I am now! Since you can't give me a reason why I shouldn't, I'll call for Galbatorix._

Dread flooded through the ruby dragon as he waited for the king to come storming outside, but he never did. Thorn risked a glance at Shruikan, and he saw that he hadn't called for his Rider yet. The large, black dragon looked back at him when he felt the red dragon's eyes on him. _Do you still want to be here when I call him? _he asked. _I'm tired and taking my time, Thorn. I would take advantage of it._

Thorn looked at the other dragon in confusion. Why was he being this way? But then, he nodded as he disappeared into the shadows. As he made sure that he was hidden well, he thought about Shruikan's strange behavior. But another question stuck out in his mind more as he waited in the heavy night air. Where were Aianna and Murtagh?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna snuck a glance around the corner into the next hallway, making sure that no one was there. Seeing that there wasn't anyone in sight, she turned her head to look behind her and silently gestured to the person with her that it was safe. Murtagh slowly entered the hallway behind her, and the two friends began to run down the length of the corridor. The Rider couldn't believe it. He didn't know how Aianna had done it, but she had somehow mapped out the perfect way to escape. His father and Galbatorix's chambers were on the other side of the fortress, and hardly any of the servants came down this dark corridor. They should be able to escape undetected.

Suddenly, Aianna gasped and pushed Murtagh against the wall so he could be hidden by the shadows. At first, he had no idea why she did what she did, but then he knew instantly when he heard footsteps approaching them. Being an elf, Aianna must have heard them first.

Aianna waited anxiously as the footsteps drew nearer, and she gave a startled gasp when a third person entered the corridor. When they walked into a sliver of moonlight, the elf clearly saw who it was. "Aie?" she whispered, almost relived to see that it was her brother and not Galbatorix or Morzan.

Aie, on the other hand, did not look pleased to see his sister. "What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked, his expression dark.

"Nothing." Aianna answered, hoping that she didn't sound nervous or rushed. She looked at her twin in confusion. Something didn't seem right about him…

The other elf didn't seem to by her answer. Aie angrily raised his hand and hit Aianna across the face. "You can't lie to me, Aianna!" he snapped, watching as his sister recoiled in fear. "What are you doing here?!"

Tears filled Aianna's dark eyes as she looked back at him. "Aie, what's wrong with you?" she asked, her hand on her face where he had struck her. "Has Galbatorix poisoned your mind so much where you would hurt me?"

Aie didn't answer her. Instead, he prepared to attack her again.

From the shadows, Murtagh watched what was happening angrily. He couldn't stand to let this happen. He had had enough.

The male twin was about to bring his hand down on Aianna again, but Murtagh's arm suddenly shot out of the shadows and grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. Aie was startled as he watched the Rider step out of the dark, his anger showing through on his face. "Murtagh!" the elf exclaimed, preparing to use his magic.

Murtagh let go of Aie's wrist and concentrated on his power as well so that he would be able to defend himself. He wasn't sure if he would be able to use magic without harming the scar on his back, but he would use it if it were absolutely necessary.

Aie angrily whispered a few words in the Ancient Language, and he sent a powerful attack at Murtagh.

The Rider dodged the attack and prepared to fire another spell back at the elf. But before he could, Aianna snuck up behind her brother and knocked him unconscious as she muttered something in the Ancient Language. Then, the elf stared down at her motionless brother as he lay at her feet, shocked about what she had just done.

Murtagh walked slowly forward and stood next to her, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's all right." he told her reassuringly. "You did what had to be done."

Aianna looked up at him, and Murtagh's heart wrenched when he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "I never thought that I would hurt my own brother." she whispered in a frightened voice. "I never thought that Aie's mind would be so manipulated."

The Rider was about to say something to try to comfort her further, but something in the back of his mind told him that they shouldn't stay in the corridor. "Let's get moving." Murtagh told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her after him as he ran down the hall. "We have to move if we don't want to be discovered by anyone else."

Aianna didn't say anything as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Murtagh. She only hoped that their conflict with Aie didn't slow them down too much. She hoped that they weren't too late.

**A/N**: Well, that's it! It may not be the best, but I promise it will get better! Leave any questions, concerns, or comments and I'll read them! Lol! I never thought that Morzan's Curse would be so popular, but I hope that you guys enjoy this one just as much!


	2. Queen Islanzadi's Warning

**Disclaimer**: I own no one from Eragon, since I am not Christopher Paolini.

**A/N**: Omg! Yes, this is really what you think you're seeing. After brushing off the layers of dust and cobwebs from my notebook (not really, lol!), I finally bring to you… (drum roll) chapter two! No, this isn't one of those author's notes that some authors put into their stories as chapters. This is the actual chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I've been having a major writer's block on this, and I've been busy with school. But now I'm on spring break, so now I can update! Lol! A little note: Someone was telling me not to make this into a romance story. There will only be slight romance in it, but not much. That's not going to be the focus of the story. So, don't worry. I don't have the space to thank everyone, but I hope you all know that your reviews mean a lot! Thanks a bunch to everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 2: Queen Islanzadi's Warning

Eragon raised his sword and blocked a blow from his opponent's weapon. Then, a second later, his sword was knocked from his hand by a forceful swing.

"You seem very distracted, Eragon." Vanir commented, bending down and picking up the sword for him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Eragon muttered, his tone not matching his words. "Just thinking…" He took his sword when Vanir offered it to him, but he didn't meet the elf's eyes. Instead, he looked up at the palace, the building they were sparring in front of. Arya was speaking to her mother inside, telling her the story of Murtagh's escape from Uru'baen to the point of his capture. When she was finished, they would be called in to discuss what could be done. The Rider noticed that she was taking an awfully long time…

Vanir sighed, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and watching as he finally met his gaze. "It's about your brother, isn't it?" he asked quietly. When Eragon didn't reply, the elf sighed. "Look, Eragon." Vanir said. "I know you didn't want to bring me with you to Uru'baen the first time for my safety, but I want you to know that I'll stay by your side this time and do whatever I can to help you save Murtagh."

Eragon looked at the elf for a moment, surprised by the loyalty that he was showing him. Then, he gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you, Vanir." he replied. "Then maybe we can find a way to break the oaths that they were forced to swear to Galbatorix."

Vanir inwardly cringed when he heard this statement, not sure how they could ever do that. But he covered his hesitance with a small smile. "For your sake, Eragon Shadeslayer, I hope we find that way." he muttered.

"I do too." Eragon agreed quietly, trying not to think about what his brother could possibly be going through at that moment.

Then, the door to the palace opened and Arya stepped out, her face expressionless. "My queen requests your presence." she announced without any feeling in her voice.

"I think I like her better when she's not in her role as princess." Eragon whispered to Vanir with a smirk on his face, causing the elf to laugh.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Arya took hardly any notice of them as she turned around and entered through the large doors. Queen Islanzadi stood in the center of the spacious room, watching intently as they three of them entered. They stopped in front of her and gave the respective greeting, then watched as she returned it. Eragon stood between Arya and Vanir, and he found that two different scents were wafting toward him at the same time. The fresh scent of crushed pine needles was familiar to him since it came from Arya, but the second one he had never really noticed before. The scent form Vanir was refreshing and smelled like cool water. Both of the elves' scents combined calmed the Rider's anxious mind and kept him focused at the task at hand.

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Islanzadi addressed, nodding her head in respect. "I am sorry for what happened to your brother. I only wish that he would have taken my warning into more consideration and remained here in Ellesmera."

Eragon bowed back. "Both him and I could have taken your advice better." he said quietly, not being able to raise his head to meet her gaze. "If I would have listened to you and took some people with me, we probably could have saved him sooner."

Islanzadi sighed as she looked down on the Rider. Then, she walked forward and came to a stop in front of him. "Do not feel guilty about your decision, Eragon." she told him, placing her hand gently under his chin and lifting his head to meet her gaze. "We can fix the mistakes we've _all_ created. There are things that we can still do to make things right and save Murtagh if we act quickly."

Then, she left Eragon, leaving him behind feeling slightly better and more confident than before. The queen then turned her attention to Vanir. "I want you to gather elves to make a patrol unit to travel with Eragon to Uru'baen." she told him. "You'll need all of the help you can get, Vanir."

Vanir bowed to her. "Yes, my queen." he said before he left he palace. Eragon watched him leave, then turned his attention to the queen.

"What about me, Queen Islanzadi?" he asked. "I don't feel right just standing here doing nothing. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Islanzadi nodded. "Oromis has requested to see you." she answered. "Go to him now, and I will summon you when Vanir returns. Arya will accompany you."

"Thank you." Eragon replied, giving her the respective greeting. His eyes traveled to Arya as she left her mother's side. "Come, Shadeslayer. We must hurry." she said as she walked past him. "Call your dragon."

Eragon turned around to follow her, reaching into the mental link that he had with the blue dragon. _Saphira. Come to the palace. _he told her. _We have to go see Oromis._

The Rider could sense sadness radiating from her, and he knew that the sorrow was for Thorn. For a moment, his own heart grieved for his brother. Then… _I'm on my way, Little One._ Saphira said. _Hold on._

_Thank you, Saphira._

"Eragon."

Eragon stopped and turned around when he heard the queen call his name. He watched as Islanzadi walked over to them, coming to a stop in front of him. "Yes, Queen Islanzadi?" he said.

Islanzadi looked down on him sadly. "Do you know the full extent of what lies on your success?" she asked quietly. "Do you know the full extent of what is at stake?"

The first thing that came to Eragon's mind was Murtagh. He knew that his brother would die if he didn't agree to Morzan's will… This was enough to make the Rider slowly nod in answer.

"Murtagh's life is not the only one that is threatened." Islanzadi told him in a sad way. "So is every life in Alagaesia."

Eragon didn't say anything to these words, though he had an idea about the point that the elven queen was making…

"The return of Morzan deeply concerns me." Islanzadi continued. "With him as Galbatorix's main soldier again, and if the curse on Murtagh is completed… it could create another war equal to the scale of The Fall. The entire existence of Alagaesia could be threatened should you fail."

"Murtagh would rather die than have the curse be completed and become like his father. He won't do anything that man says." Eragon said with determination. "Don't worry. I will save him, and I will not fail. I swear it."

Islanzadi merely gave him a small smile in return. Eragon gave the respective greeting for the final time and walked out of the palace with Arya. The queen followed them, watching as they met Saphira at the bottom of the steps and flew into the air in the direction of Oromis's home. _I only hope that you are strong enough to keep your promise, Eragon. _she thought sadly. _I can only hope._

**A/N**: Yay! It's finally on! Anyway, hope you liked it. The smell thing might have been weird with the elves, but I was basically trying to show that you notice different things when you're feeling anxious. I got the "cool water" scent from when I was in a store downtown with my best friends and boyfriend that had incense in it. They said that the smell reminded them of me, so it stuck in my mind and I decided to use it for Vanir. Okay. No fears. I have some idea on where to go from here, so hopefully it won't be as long as a wait! Hope you liked it!

Next time: Dragon's Trick


	3. Dragon's Trick

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own any of the characters from Eragon, sadly…

**A/N**: Omg, I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated for a while, guys. Life has just been hectic lately. I've had so many projects to do that I'm still not done with, and I just now got home from one of my best friend's father's funeral. I'm not in the best mood, so hopefully you guys can help cheer me up a little? Lol. Anyway, just updating "Morzan" makes me feel better! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it this morning before the funeral. Here's a little note, though. Oromis offers a new "trick" to Eragon in this chapter. Now, if it's already possible in the world of "Eragon", I'm not sure. So, don't worry about that too much. Yes, and for all of you Murtagh fans, Murtagh will be in this chapter. So, enjoy!

Ch. 3: Dragon's Trick

Eragon watched the landscape change beneath them as they flew toward where Oromis lived, thinking about what Islanzadi had told him. He knew that Murtagh wouldn't willingly complete the curse that his father had set upon him, but what if he wasn't strong enough to resist its power? If he was overcome by it and forced to become like his father, then Alagaesia would be faced with another war on the scale of the Fall. He might have put on a determined mask for the queen, but in truth, he was terrified for his brother's life.

Arya looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "It will be all right, Eragon." she told him, gently placing her hand on top of his in a form of comfort. "With Oromis's help, we'll find something to do to help Murtagh."

The Rider smiled and nodded at the elf and Arya turned to face forward, satisfied. Saphira, on the other hand, snorted. _You're not going to tell her the full extent of your fear? _she asked.

_She already knows it, Saphira._ Eragon answered. _Besides, I don't have to tell her everything that's on my mind, do I?_

Saphira smiled sadly as she continued to speed over the landscape they had grown to know. Soon, Oromis's small hut appeared beneath them, and the blue dragon dove down toward it. Glaedr was lying outside, his golden scales shimmering in the first morning's rays. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, sleepily looking around when he heard them land near him. He nodded his head in greeting, and Saphira bowed her head respectfully in return.

Eragon climbed off of Saphira's back, then turned back and offered his hand up to Arya. The elf looked down on it for a moment, then climbed down without accepting his help. The Rider sighed and watched her walk toward Oromis's hut, slowly deciding to follow after her.

As they approached the hut, Oromis slowly walked out onto the vast lawn and gave them both the respective greeting, which was returned. "Arya Svit-kona. Eragon." he said while he nodded his head.

"Ebrithil **(master)**." Eragon replied, nodding. "You wanted to see me?"

Oromis sighed. "That I did, Eragon." he told him heavily. "Queen Islanzadi has informed me about your brother. His fate is regrettable, one that may not be changed without help from another."

"Do you know how he is?" Eragon asked quickly.

"His heart beats fainter with the passing of time." Oromis answered darkly. "If he doesn't succumb to the power of his father's curse soon, he will die."

Eragon was horrified by his words. Why had Oromis summoned him? He had to get to Murtagh as quickly as possible!

Oromis gave him a small smile. "Patience, Eragon." he said as if reading his thoughts. "There will be time to save your brother. But first, let me ask you something. Have you been able to scry your brother or reach him through your mental link?"

"No. I haven't been able to speak to him at all." Eragon replied. "That's what's been worrying me."

"And rightly so." Oromis agreed, not making Eragon feel any better at all. "Not being able to talk with him is a horrible thing. My guess is that Morzan is blocking all communication with him so you have less of a chance to save him. But there is something that I will be able to teach you that will allow you to be able to reach him."

Eragon's heart leapt when he heard this. "What? What can I do?"

Oromis looked up at Saphira before he said anything. "What I'm about to tell you requires a lot of energy, so you will have to rely on your dragon's energy as well." he replied. "The only unfortunate thing about this is that Galbatorix was the first to learn it."

"I don't care." Eragon said. "What is it?"

"Very well. When you scry, you can see the person you are thinking of with the use of water. Correct?" Oromis explained. He waited until Eragon nodded before he continued. "What I am about to tell you is how to scry without the use of water. Now, close your eyes and concentrate. Tap into the bond you have with Saphira, she will help you, and think of your brother."

Eragon glanced back at Saphira, who gave him an encouraging nod. _I am ready, little one. _she thought to him.

The Rider nodded, thinking about Murtagh. Then, he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh opened his eyes and looked anxiously around him. He and Aianna had had to hide from some of Galbatorix's soldiers that were on guard duty and were making their rounds around the courtyard. Making sure that they were gone, Murtagh got to his feet and pulled Aianna out from behind the bush, running toward where Thorn was.

The red dragon was waiting anxiously in the middle of the stone courtyard, wondering where his Rider was. He still couldn't believe that Shruikan had let him gotten away when he could have easily told Galbatorix that he had escaped. He realized that the older dragon might have been starting to reconsider what side he was actually on…

Thorn was jerked out of his thoughts when Murtagh and Aianna entered the courtyard, running toward him. _Hurry, you two! _he said anxiously, getting as low to the ground as he could. _We have to go! This is our chance!_

Murtagh sped his pace and climbed nimbly onto Thorn's back, looking down to the side and pulling Aianna up to sit behind him. _Let's go, Thorn! _he replied. _We're ready!_

The red dragon growled and stood up, pushing hard off the ground to fly into the sky. Aianna wasn't expecting the sudden jerk, and she wrapped her arms around Murtagh's waist automatically to keep herself steady. The dark-haired Rider looked back at her in confusion, wondering what was wrong. Aianna only flushed with embarrassment and immediately let go. Thorn smirked as he flew higher into the lightening sky. He knew that what was happening to Murtagh now was the same thing that was going on with him and his feelings for Saphira, but he never expected to feel the same emotion coming from his Rider…

Murtagh looked down on the large fortress of Uru'baen, a smile appearing on his face. He was leaving the castle behind, along with his father and his curse. He closed his eyes in relief, allowing the wind to run through his hair and the first rays of morning warm his face. He was free.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Eragon opened his eyes, blinking against the first morning's rays. "He's escaping from Uru'baen now with… Aianna…" he muttered, confused about the last thing he said.

Arya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Aianna?" she asked. "I thought that she was working _for_ Galbatorix, not against him."

"So did I…" Eragon muttered, his sentence trailing off. Then, he suddenly remembered his confrontation with her when they had gone to rescue Arya and Saphira. She had told him about Morzan and where to go to rescue Murtagh. She had let him go. Maybe… maybe she wasn't as evil as she first appeared to be…

"Now that he has left Uru'baen, you may be able to communicate with him again." Oromis told him. "You may not be able to, though, since the curse is still upon him. But I suppose you could try."

Eragon looked at him in a considering way, a thought suddenly coming to him. "Will you come with us, Oromis?" he asked. "You are a Rider. Another dragon would really help us."

Oromis gave him a small, almost sad smile. "That was a long time ago. My time is coming, Eragon." he answered. "I'm afraid I will not be able to accompany you. Be strong. You are a Rider. You can do this on your own."

The young Rider nodded, looking at his teacher, his friend, sadly. Then, he jumped when Arya placed her hand on his shoulder. "Eragon, look."

Eragon looked up in the sky at where she was pointing, and he saw a white raven flying toward them. "Wyrda!" it exclaimed.

"Blagden." Eragon muttered. "Vanir must have returned." He then turned his attention to Oromis. "Thank you, Ebrithil **(master)**." he said.

Oromis nodded. "You are welcome, Eragon." the elf replied. "Good luck to you." He watched as Eragon and Arya climbed onto Saphira's back, waving as they followed the raven and flew back toward the city. Glaedr slowly raised his golden head again to look at his Rider as he approached him. _What is on your mind? _he asked.

_I wish I were strong enough to help him._ Oromis answered heavily. _I'm not so sure that Eragon can succeed on his own._

Glaedr snorted. _He's strong. I think he can do this. _he replied. _Even _you_ have to admit that he's grown tremendously under your training. What I'm not sure of s if we can trust Murtagh._

_That is the least of our worries, Glaedr._ Oromis said, laying his wrinkled hand lightly on his dragon's neck. _There are too many questions, too many uncertainties now. Too much is at stake. I have the dark feeling that this time, it will be the end of us all._

**A/N**: Kind of a dark, foreboding ending, huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! In the next chapter, the action will slowly but surely pick up a bit. Thanks for being so patient with my slow updating! I appreciate all of your reviews as well! Thank you so much! Oh, and if you want to know more about how Galbatorix uses the power mentioned in this chapter, check out "Learning to Live" that I'm still in the process of. Thanks a bunch, and I'll hopefully be able to update a lot sooner. Thanks!


	4. Trouble in Melian

**Disclaimer**: Do I need one? Just look at my other chapters if you really need to see one. I'm not Paolini. I just made a mini disclaimer, didn't I? Oh well…

**A/N**: Thanks for your reviews! In this chapter, the action will pick up a little, so it's not just all dialogue. And if you have a fear of snakes (like I do. My friends and I just call it "snakeophobia since we don't know the proper name for it), I'm going to caution you that there is a small mention of one in a later section. Just skip over it once you reach it if you have that fear. I'll put a warning in front of and behind it so you know. Anyway, I've seen that a concern has been raised that I'm going to make this into a romance story. Well, since I'm not big on romance myself, I'm not going to turn it into one. The only thing is that there's going to be slight romance later in the story, but it's not going to be the main point of the story. So, no one worry, okay? Thanks! Here's chapter four. I think I made it pretty long, so enjoy!

Ch. 4: Trouble in Melian

Thorn flew over the landscape, feeling a great weight leave his Rider as they got farther and farther from Uru'baen. The red dragon smiled to himself. It had been a long time since he had felt Murtagh this happy…

_We will be safe for now, Murtagh._ Thorn told him.

_Thank you, Thorn._ Murtagh replied with a smile.

The one you really have to thank is Aianna. She's the one who freed me and helped you to escape. I think she's grown fond of you…

Murtagh glanced back at Aianna, who was looking down on Uru'baen with an unreadable expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Aianna looked up at him when she heard him address her. "I'm just thinking…" she answered quietly.

Murtagh looked at her worriedly, his eyes silently urging her to continue. The elf sighed as she looked away from him again. "I'm thinking about what Aie has become." Aianna muttered without much feeling. "Galbatorix kidnapped us when he raided our village when we where young. Ever since then, he manipulated our minds, twisting us to do his will. Aie was always more eager to do what he wanted, but I didn't want to as much. I was forced to do some things of course, but it was reluctantly. I just wanted to get out of there. Now, our difference has torn us apart…"

Murtagh looked at her with sympathy, placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "It's all right, Aianna." he assured her. "You did the right thing. Everything will be fine."

Aianna looked back at him, then smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Murtagh…"

_I hate to break up your conversation,_ Thorn suddenly said, glancing back at them, _but I thought I'd inform you that we're going to need materials, even though we're going to be meeting with Eragon soon._

_Which town is nearest?_ Murtagh asked.

Thorn looked down on the landscape beneath them, trying to see where they were. _I believe the closest town is Melian… _the red dragon answered.

"Melian?" Aianna asked after Murtagh relayed the information to her. "That's a town that is against Galbatorix and the Empire, right?"

"We don't have much of a choice, Aianna." Murtagh replied. "We need supplies. We'll land there with Thorn a little ways away, get what we need, and get back out again. We don't even have to tell anyone our names. It will be that quick."

Aianna sighed and slowly nodded. "All right." she muttered. "If that's what we have to do, we'll do it. Let's just get in and out as soon as possible."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Thorn, stay here." Murtagh said. "We'll have a better chance of being known if you're with us."

The red dragon growled angrily. _Murtagh, what if something happens?_ Thorn asked. _I won't be able to get to you fast enough._

_We'll be fine, Thorn._ Murtagh answered as reassuringly as he could, running his hand along the scales on the top of Thorn's head. _You know I'll call if there's danger._

Thorn growled again, this time with worry, as he rubbed his head up against his Rider. _Be careful. _he warned.

Murtagh smiled up at him as if to say, "I will". Then, he turned to Aianna. "Let's go." he told her as he began to walk to the edge of the forest. Aianna glanced back at Thorn, then quickly followed Murtagh. Thorn watched them with concern, praying that for once, nothing would go wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"All right. I think we have all of the extra arrows we're going to need, and now all we have to move on to is food and medical supplies." Murtagh commented as he put the arrows away.

Aianna nodded. "If we each concentrate on one of them, we'll get done faster." she told him.

Murtagh grinned admiringly. "Good idea." he agreed. "You get the medical supplies, and I'll get enough food and water to last us."

"Where should we meet?" Aianna asked. "It's a good plan, but I think we should go back to Thorn together."

The Rider looked around, scanning everything. Then, his dark eyes landed on a large, granite, flower-shaped fountain. A small waterfall was coming from the center of the flower while smaller strands were falling from the many petals. It was beautiful.

"How about there?" Murtagh suggested, pointing at it. "That's an easy enough place to remember."

Aianna followed his gaze, and then nodded when she saw it. "All right." she said, turning back to him. "We'll meet there as soon as we're done."

"See you shortly." Murtagh told her, watching as she disappeared into the crowd. Slowly, his nerves began to settle. Maybe nothing would go wrong…

xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna soon found the shop that sold herbs and other medical supplies, and she cautiously entered. An aurora of many different smells greeted her in the dim lighting, mainly from the many plants and potions that lined the walls and littered the floor around the room. The elf maneuvered her way through the maze of potted plants and other objects that she didn't know the names of as she slowly approached the counter.

**snake section**

She cringed when she saw a human skull resting by a bag full of coins, a live snake smoothly and slowly sliding through the empty eye sockets. Its black scales shimmered slightly as it passed the light coming from a small candle next to it, casting dark shadows onto the wall as it danced. Aianna's face paled as she backed away from the counter. She had always had a fear of snakes…

**end of snake section**

Suddenly, she cried out and whirled around when a wrinkled hand landed on her shoulder. An old woman, hunched over and leaning heavily on a dragon-headed shaped cane, was staring back at her, her dark blue eyes surprisingly clear. Each deep line that ran along her face seemed to tell its own story of her life. Around her neck hung a shriveled shrunken head. When she saw the elf's dark eyes on it, the woman smiled, showing two rows of many missing or broken yellowed teeth.

"It's to keep away evil spirits." she explained to a startled Aianna, turning to walk to the counter. "Come, girl. We don't have all day."

**second snake section**

Aianna slowly and cautiously followed her, looking warily down on the skull with the snake in it. The old woman noticed her gaze.

"Don't worry, dearie," she said, "he won't hurt you." She smirked when she saw the elf calm down slightly. "Unless of course he bites you. Then, he's deadly."

**end of second snake section**

Aianna screamed and moved to the side of the counter away from the snake, and the woman laughed. "Now, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you could get these items for me, Ma'am." Aianna answered shakily, pulling out a folded up piece of paper and handing it to her.

"Please, call me Agatha." the woman said with a smile as she took the paper in one of her bony hands. "All of my friends do. Well, actually, everyone does since that's my name."

"All right then, Agatha." Aianna repeated while the woman laughed. "Could you get these items for me? I am short on time."

"These are very basic items." Agatha commented, looking the list over as she unfolded it. "Simple to find. I'll have my assistant get them for you." The old woman turned to a closed door that the elf hadn't noticed before, and it opened. She stood in front of the crack so no one else could see into the room and handed the paper to an unseen person. All Aianna could see were a pair of golden yellow eyes before the door was shut again. Before Agatha could turn around, Aianna quickly looked around at the store, hoping not to arouse suspicion. Her eyes widened when she saw a large skull that must have belonged to a dragon resting on the floor against the wall in the back of the store.

The old woman studied Aianna as she looked at the skull in wonder, and her own gaze faltered slightly when she looked at it herself. But then, she turned back to her customer. "You are such a pretty thing." Agatha commented, catching the elf by surprise. "Do you have that certain someone who is precious to you?"

"What, me? Uh, no." Aianna replied quickly, automatically tightening the band that held her long black hair back. She was flustered by the old woman's words, and rightly so. No one had ever called her beautiful before, and even she didn't consider herself to be. The word just didn't seem to fit her…

The haunting sound of the woman's laughter echoed throughout the small, dank room. "With your looks, dear, you'll soon find someone to spend the rest of your life with." Agatha assured her. "Now, why is a young girl like yourself getting items like these? Are you alone?"

"No." Aianna answered nervously. "I'm traveling with one of my… friends. We're on our way to meet with his brother, and we thought that we'd stop to get some medicinal supplies in case we need it."

Agatha was silent, almost as if she was deep in thought. Aianna squirmed a little under her inquisitive gaze, feeling uncomfortable. What was taking her assistant so long to get the herbs if they were so simple to find?

"Your name is Aianna, is it not?" Agatha suddenly asked in an almost demanding way. "A dark servant of King Galbatorix himself?"

Aianna gasped, completely caught off guard by the question. But then, tears filled her eyes as she shook her head defiantly. "No. No! I'm not like that anymore!" How did this woman know who she was? No matter what the answer was, it terrified her.

"It is all right, dear child." Agatha said, looking at her with sympathy. "I know of what has occurred as of late. The Dark One has returned, and your heart has softened because of another; Murtagh, son of the Traitor."

The elf flushed slightly with embarrassment, and she cast her black eyes down to the dusty floor. She gasped and moved quickly to the side when she saw a small spider scuttle past her.

Agatha's eyes brightened up when she saw this action. "Ah, so I see that there _is_ someone who has captured your heart." When the elf didn't respond, her expression darkened. "I am afraid to say that he will not live to see the end of his father's curse, or the end of this war."

The elderly woman turned to a small bowl of water that was near her, and she sprinkled some gold powder into it. Aianna leaned over the bowl with mounting fear to look into it, watching as a picture slowly began to form. When it was complete, the elf gasped.

She saw Murtagh's pale face reflected in the water, his black hair falling over his closed eyes and greatly contrasting with his skin. The picture soon changed a little, and she saw herself hugging his lifeless body, tears streaming from her eyes. Next to her was Eragon, pulling Murtagh's red blade from his limp hand and angrily running toward a shadowed figure, not bothering to keep back the tears that were escaping.

The picture was about to change again, but a small drop of water fell into the bowl and made the images disappear. Agatha looked up from the water and saw that Aianna was shaking while she cried silently. The old woman slowly hobbled to the other side of the counter where she was standing and placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Aianna tried wiping her tears away, feeling embarrassed that she was crying in front of a complete stranger. But more tears kept falling, and she finally gave up on trying to hold them back.

"It's all right, child." Agatha muttered comfortingly, beginning to rub her back when she felt it beginning to rise and fall rapidly under her hand. "Not everything is set in stone. This future may be changed."

Aianna looked up at the woman, her tear-filled eyes hopeful. "Really?" she asked. "Do you mean that?"

"I do, dear." Agatha answered sincerely, continuing to rub her back. "If you truly love him, you will not lose hope."

The elf nodded her gratitude and smiled, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. Then, Agatha looked up when the door opened a crack, a gray hand holding out a bag full of items.

With speed that seemed to be too fast for her, Agatha rushed to the door, grabbed the bag and shut the door again, setting the items on the counter. "Here you are, dear." she said, opening the bag of coins that was near the skull. "You can pay now."

Aianna blinked a few times to keep her tears at bay, reaching into her bag and putting four gold coins into the woman's purse. Then, she picked up the bag with the herbs in it and prepared to walk out, but the old woman stopped her. "Hold on, child. I want you to have this." Agatha said, reaching behind the counter and bringing out a cup. Then, she took it with her into the back room, and she came back a minute later. The content of the cup was steaming, and it gave off the odor of freshly brewed tea. "Chamomile tea." she told her, handing the cup to the elf. "It will help to calm you down."

"Thank you, Agatha." Aianna said, taking a sip as she walked to the door and went out onto the street. "Goodbye."

"Good luck, child." Agatha called after her sadly as the door shut. "Good luck."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Murtagh said as he took the bagged food and water while giving the man behind the counter some gold coins. The man went through them, making sure that it was the right amount. When he was sure that it was, he nodded and put the money in a small bag.

"Have a good day, Sir." the man said, nodding.

"You too." Murtagh replied, nodding back as he began to walk toward the door. The man who owned the store's eyes suddenly gleamed dangerously.

"Oh, Sir? One more thing."

"Yes?" Murtagh asked, stopping and turning around to look back at him. Suddenly, a forceful wind hit him and sent him back, slamming him into the wall behind him. He fell to the ground, feeling dazed from the impact. Before he could do a thing, the shop owner ran to him with abnormal speed and was standing over him. Then, Murtagh's hands flew to his neck when an invisible force tightened around it, making him unable to breathe.

"Where is your dragon, Rider?" the man demanded. "Or should I say, _Murtagh_."

Murtagh's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to breathe. "I… I'm not going… to tell you…" he managed to choke out.

_Thorn! _he thought desperately.

The man's deep blue eyes flared angrily, and Murtagh cried out when the force around his neck tightened, causing him to lose consciousness. The shop owner glared down on the unconscious Rider, his eyes gleaming maliciously as his black hair shifted a little and revealed a pointed ear. "I will not allow a servant of the Empire to do harm to our village again." he muttered. "Your end will be a great victory for us, since Galbatorix will lose his greatest soldier. And I will be considered a hero when I end your life!"

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! Two vital characters were introduced in this chapter, so I hopefully, you'll be able to keep track. Just to make it simple… Vital character # 1: Agatha. She will be very important later. Vital character # 2: the nameless elf shopkeeper. Even though I have yet to name him, he will also be very important later. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. This is the longest chapter in this story so far, I think… Please review! Thanks!!


	5. The Sound of Silence

**Disclaimer**: The Eragon characters are not mine, but I do own Aianna, Agatha, and the nameless shopkeeper. Lol!

**A/N**: I'm glad you liked chapter four! I bet you're surprised that I'm updating this soon, huh? Lol! Well, here's chapter five. There is a little bit of blood in this chapter, and if you're uncomfortable at just the mention of it like my friend is, I'll put a warning in and you can skip over it. I won't be able to update until after Memorial Day, so it might not be for a little while yet. But, thanks for your reviews, and here's the next chapter. Happy Memorial Day weekend everyone!

Ch. 5: The Sound of Silence

_Thorn!_

The red dragon gasped as his eyes quickly snapped open. He would know that voice anywhere, but the anxiousness he heard in it scared him.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn shouted anxiously. _Murtagh, where are you?_

But he didn't get any response. Their link had been abruptly cut off. Thorn growled with worry, knowing that something had happened. Murtagh's energy was dangerously low. His Rider was in trouble.

There was only one problem. He didn't know where Murtagh was.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna sat down on the granite rim of the fountain, slowly taking a sip of the tea that Agatha had given her. It warmed her from the inside out, calming her down and making her forget about what the old woman had shown her in the water. She had to keep telling herself that what she saw wouldn't happen… it couldn't happen…

_Aianna? Aianna, can you hear me?_

The elf almost screamed when she suddenly heard the deep voice in her mind. _Thorn?_ Aianna thought cautiously, wondering if he could hear her.

She heard a relieved smile, which must have been from him. _Good._ Thorn muttered. _I'm able to reach you…_

_You can hear me?_ Aianna thought in surprise.

_Yes._ Thorn answered. _Now, what's going on there?_

_Nothing, as far as I know._ Aianna replied. _Everything seems to be normal. Why?_

The dragon's next words nearly made Aianna's heart stop.

_Murtagh called out my name through our link, but I can't reach him. Something must have happened to him. Do you know where he is?_

_I can find out._ Aianna told him nervously. _I'll get back to you._

The elf quickly finished the remainder of her tea and then got to her feet, heading toward the herbal store as fast as she could. She pushed open the door once she reached it, desperately looking around for the old woman. "Agatha!" she called, running up to the counter. "Agatha!"

The door behind the counter opened and Agatha stepped out, looking startled at the sudden intrusion. "Aianna, what are you doing her, child?" she asked, hobbling over to her as fast as she could.

"Agatha, where are the places where you can buy food and water from?" Aianna said quickly. "Please, I have to hurry!"

"We have only one major market here." Agatha replied, confused. "Why are you wondering, my dear?"

"Where is the market?" Aianna pressed, ignoring the question. The anxiousness in her voice was greatly showing through now.

"Down the road to your right, and then make a left turn down a hill toward the pond." Agatha told her, pointing with one of her bony fingers. "But why-!"

"Thank you, Agatha." Aianna interrupted, running from the counter and to the door. "I'll talk to you soon!"

Agatha watched her leave, sighing as she reached down and ran one of her fingers against the smooth, black scales of the snake in the skull. "I wonder what's wrong…" she muttered, getting a soft hiss from the snake. Then, her eyes traveled to the large dragon skull that was sitting against the far back wall of the room.

_The Rider…_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna ran down the crowded street, taking the way that Agatha had told her. Hopefully, she could find Murtagh. Hopefully, she wasn't too late…

Soon, the pond came into sight. Aianna stood on the top of the grassy hill, looking down on the market beneath her that shot out on a pier into the water. The street was packed with people, walking from stand to stand and going into the small building that was at the edge of it. That was where Murtagh must have been.

Making up her mind, Aianna ran as fast as she could down the hill, stumbling a little in her speed when she reached the bottom. She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to reach the building. People yelled at her as she knocked things out of their hands, but she didn't care. Her mind was only on reaching the building and hopefully Murtagh.

The elf quickly opened the door as soon as she reached it, and she was disheartened and confused when she saw that no one was inside, including the shopkeeper. Aianna sighed with worry, looking around at the items that were for sale to see if she could find any sign that her friend had been there. Finding nothing, she turned back to the door… and screamed.

**Beginning of blood section**

A spot of blood had soaked into the wood, and a few more drops were on the floor beneath it. A smeared line was next to the drops, and it looked fresh…

**End of blood section**

Aianna's stomach turned, her instinct telling her that it was Murtagh's blood. Her face pale, she leaned on the wall next to the blood-stained door, not even able to look at it. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about what could have possibly happened to her friend. She had to try to contact the red dragon.

_Thorn?_ Aianna thought unsurely, tears forming in her eyes. _Can you hear me?_

She was startled when she heard a deep voice echo inside of her mind.

_Yes, Aianna. I can hear you._

_Something's wrong, Thorn._ Aianna said shakily. _I can't find Murtagh, but… but…_

Thorn must have been able to sense her worry because she suddenly felt more fear than she felt alone. _What's wrong? Where are you?_

_I'm in the marketplace that's near the pond. _Aianna told him. _I'm alone in the only building there and… and there's blood. I think it's Murtagh's…_

The elf heard a low growl through her mind, and she sensed that it was a mix of deep worry, anger, and a feeling of helplessness that he couldn't do anything at the moment. Then, she suddenly felt determination.

_I don't care if I'm seen. I'm coming there now!_ Thorn exclaimed.

_No, Thorn! Wait! _Aianna replied. _Let me find him first. Then, you can-!_

Suddenly, her thought was sharply cut off when she screamed.

_Aianna!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

The elf whirled around when a hand landed on her shoulder, but she calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Agatha, why do you sneak up on people like that?" Aianna asked, taking a deep breath to settle her breathing.

The old woman smiled and shrugged slightly. "It's the way I prefer to make my presence known." Agatha answered. "What's going on, child? You can't expect to run into my shop in a panic and have me not be curious."

Aianna opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes faltered and her face paled slightly when she saw the blood on the door. Agatha looked over her shoulder, and her expression hardened when she saw the scarlet-soaked wood. She then placed her hand on Aianna's arm and steered her out of the building. "Come, dear." Agatha muttered gently. "Let's get you out of here."

When they stepped outside, Aianna was shocked to see that no one was on the street anymore. When she had first reached the marketplace, it had been packed. Now, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of silence.

"This isn't normal." Agatha muttered to herself. "It's only about noon. It's always crowded until late in the evening…"

Aianna's nerves rose as they walked down the now empty street. Something must have happened to make everyone leave so suddenly… but what?

Suddenly, Agatha placed her hand on the elf's shoulder, stopping her. "Look up there."

Aianna followed where the old woman was pointing, and her eyes narrowed in confusion when she saw a large group of people gathered on top of the hill.

"I think that would be your best chance of finding the Rider." Agatha muttered darkly.

"Come on, Agatha!" Aianna cried, running as fast as she could toward the hill.

"I'll catch up with you, child." Agatha told her. "You go on, now."

As she watched her run to the hill, Agatha glanced down on her hand and gasped when she saw that her sleeve had slid down from it. Hoping that the elf hadn't seen it, she quickly used her other hand to pull her sleeve back up over the bottom of her palm. Then, leaning heavily on her cane, she slowly followed Aianna back toward town.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna had a hard time getting through the crowd as she pushed her way into it. Soon, she was up far enough to notice that the people had formed a circle around a thick, wooden pole being held upright by an overturned wooden box. All around it lay straw while some was tied to the pole itself. The people were cheering, but for what, the elf couldn't tell.

Suddenly, Aianna gasped in horror when she saw two men roughly dragging an unconscious Murtagh toward the straw-ridden box, and they forcefully pushed him into the pole and tightly bound him to it. Then, another man with long black hair came and stood next to the box, glaring up at the tied Murtagh. The elf couldn't help but think that she had seen this man before…

"What you see before you is a servant of the Empire, lord of King Galbatorix himself!" the man declared, causing the crowd to go silent. "When I saw him in this town, I knew that the king was going to try to invade us again. But no more! Today, at this very moment, we will show Galbatorix that he cannot walk all over us by destroying his greatest weapon!"

The crowd's cheers went up even before his speech was done. Every person wanted to see the end of Murtagh, who was bound helplessly before them, except for Aianna.

_No…_ the elf thought desperately. _No! I have to stop him!_

Murtagh must have heard the loud sound of the cheers because he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he tried to move and couldn't, he gasped as he completely gained consciousness. _What?_ he thought, realizing that he was tied tightly to the pole behind him.

He looked to his left and saw the shopkeeper, smiling in the glory that he was receiving. The man then looked up at Murtagh and grinned as he pulled out an unlit torch.

Realizing what the man was intending to do, Murtagh began to panic. "No! You're making a terrible mistake!" he shouted.

But he was too late. The man lit the torch and threw it onto the straw-covered, wooden box, setting it ablaze.

**A/N**: Poor Murtagh. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Your reviews are always much appreciated. Thank you!


	6. Agatha's Secret

**Disclaimer**: Murtagh and Thorn are not mine (darn it!), but I do own Agatha, Aianna, and any other characters that I throw in!

**A/N**: Thank you for all of your reviews, guys! This is really great, and I'm surprised this story is running so smoothly now. I'll get the next chapter up soon, especially since I'm now done with all of the projects that I have to do for the rest of the school year, and summer vacation is coming up! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one too!

Ch. 6: Agatha's Secret

Galbatorix was enraged as he stormed down the hallway. He had discovered Aie in one of the many corridors earlier that morning, unconscious. When he had woken, the elf had told him that both Aianna and Murtagh had attacked him before they had escaped from Uru'baen. Now, the king was furious about Aianna's betrayal to him, but he was even angrier about Murtagh's escape. He had had enough of the boy, even though he was Morzan's son. With permission or not, he would punish him, even if it meant beating him to within an inch of his life.

All of these angry thoughts were on his mind as he entered his throne room, but he stopped in surprise when he saw Morzan standing by one of the large windows, looking out at the noon air. "Aie has regained consciousness." Galbatorix told him, sitting down on his throne. "He has told me that his attackers were Aianna and you son while they were making their escape. They-!"

"I expected as much." Morzan interrupted, something about his tone making him seem threatening, more so than normal. Galbatorix could tell by his stance that he was angry, but his voice was calm. To the king, that was worse than yelling.

"I knew that Murtagh would try some form of escape from me, but I didn't expect that Aianna would help him." Morzan continued, turning to look at Galbatorix.

"Aianna was never willing to do what I told her to do, unlike her twin, Aie." Galbatorix commented. "It doesn't come as a real surprise to me…" 

"If Aie is well enough, then send him out to look for them." Morzan said, cutting him off. "I am sure that they are going in search of Murtagh's brother. Send the soldiers with him."

At first, Galbatorix wasn't sure what soldiers his friend was speaking of. But then, he grinned.

"They will regret that they ever crossed us."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The heat was beginning to rise dramatically, the smoke entering his lungs and forcing him to cough. Murtagh struggled against the ropes that bound him, trying to get free, but to no avail. He sighed, realizing that he would have to resort to using magic to escape.

The Rider concentrated on his energy, hoping that he could either call on water to set out the fire blazing around him or escape from the rope that was holding him to the burning pole. But before he could use either spell, the scar that ran along his back began to sting, causing him to lose his concentration. Then, the flames by his feet rose higher, licking his lower side. Murtagh cried out as the pain from his scar combined with the flames, tightly closing his eyes. He was beginning to feel lightheaded.

So… this was how it was going to end… 

Aianna desperately pushed her way through the crowd, not caring that people were growing angry with her. She had to reach Murtagh, to save him from the flames that were engulfing him… Suddenly, someone roughly grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back. The elf screamed as she hit the pavement, her head throbbing where her hair had been pulled. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Murtagh, gasping as the flames rose even higher. She had never felt more helpless in her life…

Hearing her scream, Murtagh slowly opened his eyes and looked out at the crowd, warily searching for her. "Ai… Aianna…" he whispered before crying out again as the flames skimmed his stomach.

The shopkeeper who was standing next to him looked up at Murtagh with horror when he heard him say Aianna's name. She wasn't here, it was impossible. He couldn't be talking about her… could he?

Murtagh felt himself sink to the brink of unconsciousness again. The smoke was so heavy and the head was so intense, he couldn't breathe. He was so tired…

"Sarin, that's enough!"

The shopkeeper looked up and gasped when water from the fountain nearby flew over from it and hit the burning wood, quickly extinguishing the flames. The crowd went silent and looked behind them, dividing to make a path in between them. Aianna remained sitting on the ground in the middle of the two groups, and she looked over her shoulder to see who had caused such a reaction. She was shocked by who she saw.

"Agatha!"

The elderly woman slowly but boldly walked forward, ignoring the angry looks that she was getting from the crowd. She stopped in front of Aianna and extended one of her bony hands out to her. The elf took it, and gasped when she was pulled to her feet with unnatural strength. Then, Agatha turned to look at the elven shopkeeper.

"What do you think you're doing, Agatha?" the elf named Sarin demanded. "He works for the Empire! He's Murtagh, son of the Traitor!"

Agatha continued to hobble forward on her cane, glaring up at him as she walked with Aianna slowly and cautiously following behind her. When she reached him, she quickly raised her hand and hit him forcefully across the face, stunning the crowd. "Open your eyes, Sarin!" she shouted angrily. "He wasn't doing you or the village any harm, and neither was his friend! They were running _away_ from Galbatorix, not working for him!"

Sarin didn't have anything to say to these words. He looked down, ashamed, but then his gaze landed on Aianna. Feeling him looking at her, Aianna looked back at him, and their eyes met. Sarin was studying her intently, and his eyes suddenly widened in disbelief while Aianna gasped in shock. Finally, she knew where she knew this elf…

Satisfied that she had gotten her point across, Agatha turned to a barely conscious Rider. "Are you all right, Murtagh?" she asked.

Murtagh slowly raised his head to look at her, wondering how she knew his name. "I will be…" he muttered weakly in answer.

The old woman looked at her with concern. "Let's get you down from there." Agatha said, stepping tentatively onto the wooden box, beginning to pick at the rope.

Murtagh closed his eyes again as she worked on setting him free. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, wondering if he fell asleep if he would awake again. The Rider never remembered being this tired before… Suddenly, a great weight left his chest and arms as the ropes that were binding him were probably cut free, and he had the feeling that he was falling. Where he was falling, he wasn't sure…

Aianna gasped and looked away from Sarin when she saw her friend falling toward the hard pavement out of the corner of her eye, and she quickly ran over to the box and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Murtagh!" she cried in horror. As she looked down on him, she noticed that a spot on the back of his head had been recently bleeding…

Murtagh stirred a little in her arms. "Aianna…" he muttered, feeling that he was beginning to lose a hold of his consciousness.

Tears fell from Aianna's eyes as she held the Rider close to her, sinking weakly to her knees. She had come so close to losing him that it scared her. If it wouldn't have been for Agatha, he would have died…

But how had she saved him? How had she controlled the water from the fountain? She wasn't an elf, so she couldn't have possessed any of their abilities…

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes when he felt one of Aianna's tears land on his cheek. "Don't cry, Aianna…" he told her in a whisper, slowly raising a shaking arm and gently wiping some of her tears away. "It's all right…"

Aianna looked down on him, smiling slightly. Murtagh smiled back, then closed his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing that the Rider knew was feeling Aianna catch his arm before it fell, and hearing a loud roar that he would know anywhere from the sky above them…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes, groggily looking around him. He found himself lying in a bed that was in a dimly lit room. A bandage was wrapped around his waist where he had been burned, and he could smell a sweet scent coming from where he had hit his head against the door. Someone was taking care of him. Besides the bed, there was only one chair in the room with him, which was occupied by Aianna, who was reading a book. The rest of the room was bare.

When she heard slight movement from the bed, the elf looked up from her book and smiled broadly when she saw her friend. "Murtagh!" she said happily, setting her book down and moving to sit on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Murtagh told her with slight humor in his voice. "But, I think I'll survive."

Aianna laughed a little, relieved that he was going to be all right. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Agatha entered, holding what looked like medical supplies. Before the door shut again, Murtagh saw that it led into a large, dusty room that looked like a store. Where was he?

"You have a very devoted dragon, Rider." Agatha commented, sitting down on the bed on his other side across from Aianna. "He saw the smoke and came for you immediately. He's the one who had you transferred safely to my store after you lost consciousness. Thorn is a very loving creature. Unusual for a dragon…"

"How do you know so much about the mind of a dragon?" Murtagh asked.

The old woman's eyes faltered slightly when she heard the question. "Someone I knew very well was a Rider in the days of old." Agatha answered quietly as if to hide her emotions. "Both him and his dragon are gone now…"

_It was her brother._ Thorn added to Murtagh from outside of the shop. _That's what she told me._

_She knew how to speak with you?_ Murtagh asked, confused. _You didn't speak to her first to establish a link like you did with Aianna?_

_No._ Thorn replied. _When I came to get you, she began speaking to me. Now that you mention it, it _does_ seem a bit odd that she knew what to do…_

Murtagh carefully looked at Agatha as she searched through the bag of herbal medicines that she had brought with her. If she was a simple shop owner like she claimed, then how did she know how to communicate with Thorn? Even if her brother was a Rider, his dragon would have had to have spoken to her first. How did she know how? Then, the dark-haired Rider noticed that the sleeve of her shirt was covering up the palm of only her right hand, not both…

His instinct immediately told him that he was right.

"Agatha… what was the name of your dragon?" Murtagh asked.

The old woman stopped digging in her bag and looked up at him with confusion. But he could tell that there was another emotion that she was covering up…

"What are you talking about, Murtagh?" she said, laughing a little. "Me? A Rider? That's nonsense…"

"Murtagh, what are you talking about?" Aianna whispered. "She can't be a Rider. She's just a store owner…"

"Show me your hand." Murtagh said, ignoring his friend.

Agatha shrugged and extended her left hand toward him, the one that wasn't being covered up. But Murtagh shook his head.

"Your other hand."

Agatha's eyes faltered and she slowly raised her other hand. Murtagh gently took it and lowered her sleeve, revealing…

"The Gedway Ignasia." Murtagh muttered with a smile.

Aianna's eyes widened. She recognized that rough, circular mark. She saw it each time she looked at Murtagh's hand, she had seen it when she fought briefly with Eragon, and Galbatorix and Morzan both bore it on their hands. It was the mark of a Rider.

**A/N**: Well, there you go! See? I wouldn't kill off Murtagh. I just don't have the heart to! Anyway, thanks for reading. Your reviews are much appreciated! Since most of you are Murtagh fans, keep an eye out for a story that I'm going to put on called "Eragon's Dilemma". It's going to be my first attempt at a humorous story, so I hope it works. But, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this one. Thanks a lot for making it as popular as it is! Talk to you guys soon!


	7. A Twin Affair

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from Eragon.

**A/N**: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I was having problems since I was using a lot of flashbacks, but I think it turned out all right. These flashbacks will be in italics. If they're not italicized, I apologize in advance. Sometimes, it doesn't work right for some reason. So, hopefully you won't get confused!!!!! Thanks. I also just got back from camping with my friend, and I actually finalized this chapter there. It was so much fun, and I swear, some parts of it looked JUST LIKE Middle Earth (If you're a Lord of the Rings fan, you'd be freaking out like I was). Anyway, enjoy! Again, don't get confused by things if they're not in italics. Things that sound like they should be flashbacks and aren't italicized probably should be. Thanks!!!

**Warning**: Character death (Sorry, had to do it!!!!! Don't sue me, please!)

Ch. 7: A Twin Affair

"_I bet you can't catch me, Aie!" Aianna shouted, smiling broadly._

_The small form of her twin smiled back at her. "I bet I can!" he cried, running towards her._

_Aianna laughed, running away as he playfully chased her. This was one of her favorite things she did with her brother, especially on the first day of spring like this. They had always gotten along, which was unusual for twins, and she hoped that they always would. She didn't just hope, she knew that they would always be inseparable._

_Aie soon caught up with her and grabbed onto her arm from behind, laughing as they both rolled down the hill. They slowly came to a stop, looked up at each other to see how much grass was in their hair, and then burst out laughing again. Aianna wiped the tears from her eyes from her laughter as she looked up at the fluffy white clouds above her, the bright afternoon sun warming her face. It was such a beautiful day, one that she would remember forever…_

_Suddenly, she gasped in surprise when a face appeared in front of her, looking down on her skeptically. Aianna laughed when she saw the familiar face of her older brother, closing her eyes when some of his long raven hair got into her face. She smiled when she felt his sturdy arms wrap around her small form and lift her up into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a form of loving gesture. Aie stood up next to them and laughed as he looked up at his brother…_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna was shocked as she looked down on the mark on Agatha's hand. So, _that_ was how she had been able to save Murtagh by controlling the water from the fountain… Was that how she had been able to tell the future as well?

"My dragon's name was Araritha. Your dragon, Thorn, reminds me a lot of her." Agatha muttered as Murtagh released her hand, pulling her sleeve back up to cover it up as if she was ashamed of the mark it bore. "I have seen many things, things that I hope you will never have to see in your life, Murtagh. I lived through The Fall, but my dragon did not. I saw the horror your father created, the celebrating when he was finally defeated. Those memories make me hope that we can defeat him truly this time. I don't want there to be any more suffering caused by his hand.

"But I won't bother you with my stories now. You need to get some rest after what you went through today. I'll make dinner for the three of us, and then you can spend the night here if you have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you very much, Agatha." Murtagh replied. "That would be great. We'll leave in the morning."

"No rush, dear." Agatha told him, slowly getting to her feet and opening the door of the room. But then, she stopped and looked behind her as if she had forgotten something. "Aianna, honey. Sarin wanted to see you. It's not dark yet, so you still have time."

Aianna nodded. "Thanks, Agatha."

The elf watched the old woman smile and leave, then turned to Murtagh when she felt his eyes on her. "You really are not going to go meet him, are you?" he asked darkly. "After what happened today?"

Aianna sighed as she turned to face him completely. "Agatha told me that the only reason he acted the way he did was because Galbatorix himself took his younger siblings from him." she answered. "Now that he knows that we're not working with the Empire, he won't be so hostile. Trust me."

Murtagh still looked hesitant. "Well, all right. But still be careful. If anything happens, contact me and I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I know." Aianna said with a smile as she got to her feet. "I'll be back soon." She slowly walked over to the door, but glanced back at Murtagh before she shut the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna clung to Aie as people rushed around them. "I'm scared…" she muttered, tightly closing her eyes.

"_I know, Aianna." Aie replied gently, placing his small hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come for us."_

_The one he was speaking of was their older brother. He would come for them, they knew he would. He had always been there for them… _

_Aianna suddenly screamed when someone grabbed her arm from behind. Aie looked behind them, and he was relieved when he saw their brother. "Come on, you two!" he whispered anxiously, picking up the twins into his arms. "We have to get out of here! The king's soldiers are all over!"_

"_Where are Mother and Father?" Aie asked, relieved to be in his brother's protective arms being carried away from the mass of people left behind them._

_The older elf's face darkened. "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I'm afraid that they will not be coming with us."_

_The female twin immediately knew what he meant and tears formed in her eyes and quickly began to fall. Aie was just as horrified, but unlike his sister, he was able to restrain his tears. Their older brother sighed sadly, wishing that he could do more to comfort them at the time. But he couldn't._

"_Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Suddenly, a large fire started in front of them, the flames reaching out toward the three elves as it stretched along the width of the path. Aianna screamed and buried her face into her brother's shoulder, terrified. The older elf looked down on his younger siblings, then looked ahead of him in horror._

_A dark figure was standing on the other side of the line of flames, then slowly walked through them, their identity revealed by the light of the fire._

_Galbatorix._

"_So, you're trying to escape me, are you?" the king asked, his voice like poison._

_The older elf backed farther away, holding Aie and Aianna close to him. Galbatorix laughed, and it was a laugh that would make even the most fearless men tremble._

"_You will not escape me."_

"_What…" the grown elf asked quietly, his arms tightening around Aie and Aianna. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees, his eyes shut tightly. The twins looked up at him in concern and hugged him tightly, horrified._

"_Get out of my mind!"  
_

_The king's eerie laughter echoed throughout the abandoned area as he walked over to stand by them, towering over them menacingly. "I cannot do that, for then you would be able to stop me." Galbatorix told him. "You are of not value to me, but _these_ two will be. Oh, what I could teach them…"_

_The older elf slowly opened his eyes when he felt the king overpower him and pull the twins roughly out of his arms. "No! Aie! Aianna!" he shouted desperately when he heard their screams. Then, his world went black._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna entered the shop where food was sold in the market almost cautiously, closing the door behind her and noticing that the blood that had been there had been cleaned up. The market itself had been closed for the night, but the elven shopkeeper had left the door of his store unlocked for her. "Sarin?" she asked, walking over to lean against the counter.

At the sound of her voice, an unseen door opened and closed and Sarin appeared, looking somewhat happy yet surprised to see her there. "You actually came." he said quietly, leaning on the counter across from her. "I didn't think you would… after what happened today…"

The female elf nodded at him. "It's all right." Aianna replied, not being able to meet his eyes. "It's because of what the Empire did to you…"

The shopkeeper's eyes darkened. "It's what Galbatorix took from me." Sarin muttered. "They were the most important things in the world to me…" He looked up at Aianna and saw that she was struggling to hold back her emotions like he was.

"But now, you're here." Sarin continued, walking to the other side of the counter where Aianna was standing. "I thought that I had lost you, sister."

Aianna looked back at the older elf, a couple of tears falling from her dark eyes. Then, without warning, she quickly moved into his arms, trying to keep from crying. "I've missed you so much…" she whispered. "I thought about you everyday when I was trapped in that Hell of a place. That was what kept my mind rooted to me and not manipulated. But Aie…"

Sarin tightened his arms around her when his sister finally began to cry freely. "It's all right." he told her. "What happened to Aie?"

The female twin took a deep breath, preparing to try again. "Aie is a mindless slave to Galbatorix." Aianna said, beginning to calm herself down. "I couldn't save him… I would have turned out the same way if I wouldn't have left with Murtagh."

The shopkeeper sighed. He was still cautious of the Rider… "It's not your fault, Aianna." Sarin replied. "There's nothing that you could have done." He smiled at her when he saw his younger sister look up at him. "I'm surprised that I have you back." he added quietly, wiping her tears away. "Pleasantly so."

Aianna smiled, tightly hugging her brother. He looked out of the window as he hugged her back, and his eyes narrowed when he saw that the sun had almost completely set on the horizon. "It's almost dark. You should be heading back. Would you like me to bring you to Agatha's?"

"No. That's all right." Aianna replied, stepping away from him. "I'll be fine. Should I come back tomorrow to see you?"

"That would be great. I would love to spend time with you." Sarin told her with a smile. "I will not have much time to speak with you when the market is open, but you can come after if you would like."

Aianna nodded. "I will. Thank you, Sarin."

The older elf watched his sister leave, then sighed as he walked to the back room of his store. Though he tried to ignore it, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh sat nervously on his bed, anxiously waiting for Aianna to return. He wasn't comfortable with her going to visit the shopkeeper on her own, especially after what had happened earlier that day. What if she was wrong and he _was_ hostile towards her?

_Calm down. _the Rider told himself. _Why are you worrying about her so much anyway? Relax. She'll be fine…_

Suddenly, she gasped when a dark feeling grew in the back of his mind. Or was it his heart? He wasn't sure which one. But the feeling was enough to drive him out of bed and grab Zar'roc from the nearby chair and tie it around his waist. He quietly opened the window of the room and jumped out, shutting the window again behind him so he wouldn't alert Agatha that he was gone. Blocking his mind so that he wouldn't alert a sleeping Thorn, the Rider ran from the herbalist shop.

_Aianna…_ Murtagh thought desperately headed toward the market as fast as he could. _Hold on. I'm coming._

Xxxxxxxxxx

He knew that he had been right. Sarin quickly grabbed the sword that he always kept in the back room of his shop in case he needed it and left, not even bothering to lock the door behind him. He quickly moved through the empty market, heading toward Agatha's shop. Something terrible was going to happen to his sister, he just wasn't sure what.

His eyes narrowed angrily as his thoughts turned to the Rider that was with her.

_Murtagh… _he thought fiercely. _If you harm her in any way, I promise that I will wring your neck!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna walked along the quiet road, heading toward Agatha's shop. The sun had now completely set and was replaced with a beautiful full moon. She sped her pace a little, not feeling comfortable being alone at night. Besides, she was anxious to see how Murtagh was doing.

Suddenly, she stopped when her sharp ears picked up the soft sound of a footstep next to her. She looked to her left, but only saw the shadows that rested between two houses.

Then, she gasped when she saw the glimmer of a sword blade in the moonlight, and she barely had time to pull out her own sword before her unknown attacker was upon her. She raised her sword to block the other weapon, and her dark eyes widened when she saw who had attacked her.

"Aie!"

Her twin grinned up at her as he pushed his sister back away from him. "Hello, Aianna." Aie said eerily, swinging his sword out at her again. Aianna blocked it.

Aianna smiled as her twin ran toward her, a large grin brightening up his young face. "Aianna, you're home!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "I missed you!"

Aianna gasped when Aie's blow nearly knocked the sword out of her hands. She looked into his dark eyes, and she instantly knew that this wasn't the Aie that she knew.

This wasn't her brother.

"We'll be together forever, right, Aie?"

Aie lunged out his sword.

"Forever, Aianna. I promise."

Aianna raised her blade to block the blow.

Forever…

But the female twin was misled. Aie changed direction at the last second and watched with satisfaction as the blade slices his sister's upper arm.

Aianna cried out in pain, her left arm throbbing from the cut.

"Don't cry, Aianna. It's just a small scratch." Aie said while he used a cloth to stop the small amount of blood on her arm. "There. Just be careful next time when you climb a tree."

Though she hated to admit it, Aianna knew that she had to fight back to defend herself. Trying to ignore the pain in her arm, the female twin aimed a blow at her brother.

"You have to be more assertive, Aianna. Don't let people walk all over you. You're better than that."

Aie jumped to the side and easily avoided the attack.

"Be careful, Aie!" Aianna shouted in worry as she watched her twin nimbly jump from rock to rock across the pond.

The male twin faltered a little as he blocked another attack from his sister. She seemed different now, not like the quiet, gentle girl she used to be…

"I could never hurt anyone. It's just not the way I am…"

Aianna swung her sword out blindly, hoping that she was able to defend herself from her brother's attacks. She didn't want to harm him, only defend herself. That was all she wanted…

Suddenly, she gasped when she heard Aie's scream of pain echo throughout the night air. Aianna slowly turned her head to look at him, and she let out a strangled, horrified cry.

Her sword blade was lodged deeply into her twin's upper side.

The sword fell from his hands as Aie dropped to his knees. He mustered up some strength that he surprisingly still had, and he pulled his sister's sword out of him before he collapsed to the ground.

"I will always be there to take care of you, Aie…"

Aianna dropped to her knees beside her bloodstained sword, ignoring it as she gently turned her brother onto his back. She was terrified to see that his face was pale… deathly pale…

"Aie, speak to me!" Aianna screamed desperately, trying to revive him as tears fell from her eyes. "Please! Don't leave me!"

Hearing his sister's voice, Aie slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his twin. His eyes met hers, and Aianna saw that they were different now. Though they were growing dimmer, they now had the special light in them that he always used to have.

This was her brother.

"Aianna…"

"Aie, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Aianna muttered, sobbing now. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right, Aianna…" Aie said forcibly, speaking taking all of his strength. "I'm… free…"

Aianna gasped when she heard these words, and she was suddenly reminded of Murtagh. "Aie, please don't say that!" she begged, shaking her head. "You're going to be all right! Don't die on me! Please, Aie. Please!"

The male twin smiled as he took his sister's hand in his. His fingers were like ice… "I love you, Aianna…" he whispered, closing his dark eyes.

Then, his hand dropped to the cold ground.

Aianna gasped as she looked down on her motionless brother. "Aie!" she cried. "Aie!"

But he didn't reply. Aianna buried her face into her hands, not believing what she had done as she began to cry harder.

Her brother was gone.

**A/N**: Kinda sad, I know. But, I hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading! The action will pick up in the next chapter when they have their first real battle. Thanks again!


	8. Morzan's Soldiers

**Disclaimer**: I'm sorry, but since I am not a guy or have the name Chris, I do not own any of the characters from Eragon. But the twins, Agatha, and Sarin are mine.

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that I've been gone for a little while, but I'm back now with the next chapter. Also, I am posting two "Morzan's Legacy" side-stories that delve deeper into the mind of our loveable Morzan after this chapter called "Part of Me" and "You Promised Me". Check those out when you're done with this! I also threw a little more Eragon into this chapter (I know, everyone just loves Eragon. Lol!). Anyway, enjoy!

Ch. 8: Morzan's Soldiers

Saphira… we are in Melian. Meet us there… 

Eragon anxiously looked ahead as they flew over the dark, changing landscape of Alagaesia, thinking about what his dragon had told him. _You are sure that Thorn contacted you, right, Saphira? _the Rider asked. _We are going in the right direction, aren't we?_

_Yes._ Saphira answered, sensing her Rider's anxiousness about his brother. _They are in Melian, so you can calm down, little one._

_I'm surprised that Murtagh escaped…_ Eragon commented, thinking mainly to himself. _I haven't heard anything about the Empire attacking any nearby cities. Has Morzan even _thought_ about going after him?_

_It does not seem that way._ Saphira replied absentmindedly, her thoughts on Thorn. _How are the others doing?_

Eragon looked down beneath them, instantly seeing five of the finest horses from Ellesmera racing along the countryside. Arya, who was closely followed by Vanir and his wife, Seira, led the group. Nari and Lifaen were last, but all of them were keeping pretty good pace with the dragon since she was flying slowly.

_They're fine._ Eragon told her.

Suddenly, the Rider could feel immense concern radiating from his dragon. _Saphira, what's wrong?_

_There's a dark cloud ahead._ Saphira answered worriedly. _It's hanging over Melian._

At first, Eragon wasn't sure what his dragon meant. The sky was filled with dark clouds since it was night, only to be penetrated by the light coming from the full moon. Then, he realized that he must have had to see through his dragon's eyes.

"Skulblakas ven." Eragon said, his vision fading for a moment before changing so he could see exactly what Saphira saw.

Suddenly, he knew what she meant.

It was not really a cloud like she had said, but it was more like a dark aurora that was hovering over the land… and it was directly over where Melian was supposed to be.

Breaking the spell, Eragon looked down on the elves below him and reached his mind out to the elf princess. _Arya, listen. Something's happening in Melian and we have to get there quickly._

_All right, Eragon._ Arya replied through her mind. _Don't worry about us. Go on ahead and meet Murtagh. We'll probably arrive by the earliest tomorrow in the late evening if we keep this pace._

Eragon was hesitant about this proposal. _Are you sure?_

_Yes, Eragon. Now go!_

The Rider cringed a little at the fierceness he heard in her voice, but then he sighed and turned his attention to the blue dragon. _Come on, Saphira, let's go!_ Eragon said anxiously. _Let's find Thorn and Murtagh!_

Saphira growled in agreement, then sped her pace so she was racing full speed to Melian.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Your soldiers have been released, Morzan. It has begun._

The words spoken by Galbatorix echoed in Morzan's mind as he paced his large room. His dark soldiers had been released upon Melian to create chaos and hopefully draw out Murtagh. So… it truly had begun…

The dark Rider sat down on his bed and sighed, putting his head into his hands. He heard a low growl of concern from his dragon that lay in the shadows near the door, but he ignored it. Since Galbatorix had revived him, thoughts had been plaguing his mind that he did not want to have…

Letting out a sudden cry of frustration, Morzan forcefully got to his feet and walked over to the large window, leaning heavily on the stone ledge.

_Master, what is wrong?_ Amafaer asked with concern, raising his head to look at his Rider more carefully.

_Nothing, Amafaer. _Morzan answered, raising his head as he looked out into the cool night air. Then, his right hand moved to his chest and lifted something that he always kept close to his heart, but was often hidden by his cloak. He pulled it over his head and held it carefully in his hand as it shone in the moon's rays.

A thin gold chain lay curled up in his palm. It was so simple yet so beautiful. As he began to absentmindedly weave it between his fingers, Morzan knew that this golden chain, though very simple, meant so much to him…

I give you a part of my heart… so that I will remain with you forever… 

Morzan remembered those words that had been whispered to him as he was given the golden chain. He had loved it then, and he loved it just as much now if not more. This was the only thing left that he had to remind him of her. Why… Why did she have to die?

The Rider's hand tightened around the chain, but not with enough force to break it. It was too precious to him, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to it. As he held it close to him, a single thought ran through his mind as a single tear fell from his eyes.

Selena… 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Agatha stared into the bowl of swirling water on the counter in front of her nervously, absentmindedly running a bony finger along the smooth body of the black snake that found comfort in the skull. More lines appeared on her wrinkled forehead as she looked at the picture that formed, and she looked up at the dragon skull in the back of her store longingly.

Araritha… 

"So… it has finally begun."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh stared in horror at the outcome of the battle that he had just witnessed between the twins. Aie had attacked Aianna, and she had accidentally killed him in her defense. He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable and so small… The Rider rushed forward, wanting to reach her.

Aianna looked up when she heard footsteps approaching, and she was surprised yet relieved to see her friend kneel down next to her on the pavement. "Murtagh…" she whispered, throwing her arms around his waist as she continued to cry.

"It's all right, Aianna." Murtagh said quietly in a comforting way as he gently laid his chin on top of her black hair and held her close to him. "It's all right. It's not your fault."

"I… I didn't mean to…" Aianna muttered through her sobs, panicked. "I… I…"

"I know."

From the shadows of the houses nearby, Sarin watched them with growing anger. He had just arrived a moment before, and he witnessed his own sister kill her twin. Why would Aianna… murder her own brother?

Then, he gasped as another thought came to him. What if Agatha was wrong? What if they really _were_ working with the Empire?

They had to be stopped.

Murtagh suddenly looked at Aie's lifeless body, his eyes narrowing. He had a dark feeling in the back of his mind that was radiating from the corpse…

Aianna followed his gaze but turned away, not able to look at her brother. "What's wrong, Murtagh?" she asked, wiping some of her tears away.

"Something isn't right…" Murtagh muttered, his dark eyes on Aie. "Something just isn't right…"

Before Aianna could question him further, she gasped as a black mist began to appear around her brother's still frame. Then, it slowly began to rise out of him. "What is that?" she whispered, watching it fearfully.

The Rider slowly got to his feet, still covering Aianna protectively with his arms. "Morzan's dark influence." Murtagh told her heavily, watching as the mist rose toward the dark sky. "He must have infected Aie with it after Galbatorix revived him."

The elf gasped, looking at Murtagh with fear. "Do… do you think I'm infected with it too?" she said.

Murtagh looked back down on her. "If you are, then we have to get it out of you as soon as possible."

Aianna nodded, but then flushed with embarrassment. Why did she always have a strange feeling inside of her whenever she was close to Murtagh?

Suddenly, she gasped when Murtagh drew his sword, his eyes on the moon above them. The elf followed his gaze nervously, and she gasped when she saw more dark shadows forming above them. Some were in the shape of people while others weren't in a particular shape like the one that had come from Aie. "What are they?" Aianna asked, bending down and grabbing her sword when Murtagh let go of her.

The Rider twirled Zar'roc as he took a couple of steps back. "They are Morzan's soldiers." Murtagh answered. "They are shadows that can take the shape of anything and become solid or they can even enter any living object and take control of it. I can only assume that they're here for me. So as soon as you get the chance, I want you to leave and find Agatha."

"I don't want to leave you to fight on your own!" Aianna said, looking into his face anxiously. "I can't do that!"

"Aianna, please. It's too dangerous!" Murtagh replied forcefully. "Just listen to what I say!"

The elf looked back into his determined eyes sadly. She didn't want to leave him. She could fight as well as he could… couldn't she?

Suddenly, they both looked behind them at the market that jetted out onto the pier into the pond, hearing the loud sounds of things being destroyed as they were toppled over. Bird-like creatures began to appear out of the shadows around the area while large snakes crawled out of the water.

"More of his creatures… I'll stop them from getting near to the town." Murtagh said quietly. "Aianna, you find Agatha and defend the town. You should be able to hold off any danger until I return."

Aianna was about to reply, but she turned toward the main part of the town when screams reached her ears. She gasped when she saw a lot of the shadow men heading toward the buildings, spreading flames when they landed.

"Go! Hurry, Aianna!" Murtagh shouted, beginning to run toward the pier.

Aianna was about to head to the town, but she stopped and cried out in surprise when one of Morzan's soldiers brushed up against her when it barely missed her and vanished into the tree behind her. The elf watched with horror as it creaked loudly, its branches beginning to move while the tree uprooted itself.

Murtagh stopped and looked behind him when he heard the noises as well, and his eyes widened as he watched the tree come to life and make its way toward the elf. "Aianna!" 

Aianna continued to back away from the moving tree, but she gasped when it raised one of its large, thick branches and moved it quickly down toward her.

The elf's scream echoed through the night air.

**A/N**: Ooh, a cliffie. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Morzan**Why'd you have to show my soft side?

**Tori**I thought that it would add something to the story.

**Morzan**But why'd it have to be _me_?

**Murtagh**Would you rather have her talk about Galbatorix and his pink teddy bear?

**Galbatorix**How'd you know about that, you brat?!**  
**

**Murtagh**It's in your room… under your mattress.

**Galbatorix**:………. _My_ teddy bear!

**Tori**Thanks, Murtagh! I didn't know about the teddy bear!

**Murtagh**No problem. Anytime!

**Tori**Please review!

**Agatha**Or I'll set my snake on you!

**Snake**Hiss…

**Tori**Where'd you come from?! **Agatha**I like to sneak up on people. 

**Tori**Okay… Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!


	9. Blood of the Moon

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own any of the characters from Eragon.

**A/N**: Wow, I've been updating really fast lately! Yesterday, I updated my Troy fic, and now I'm updating this one again. The reason this chapter is done so fast is because my cousin came and fixed our car yesterday, and I had nothing else to do as I sat outside with him and my mom (the entire process took about 2 ½ hours…). So, what else could I do but… write? So, during that time, I nearly got this entire chapter done except for the last two paragraphs, which I did this morning. Our car is fixed now (crosses fingers, knocks on wood, does a bunch of other stuff that is supposedly good luck…), so we're good. I've done some outlining for this story, which I will explain in the ending A/N. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 9: Blood of the Moon

It all happened so fast. "Murtagh!" Aianna screamed, watching in horror as the Rider suddenly appeared next to her. The next thing she knew, the elf was lying on the hard cement… and Murtagh was being crushed underneath the tree's heavy branch.

"Murtagh!"

The Rider gasped when all of the air left his lungs as the large branch came down on him, crushing him. He felt Zar'roc's hilt slip from his hand, and he closed his eyes in pain when more pressure was applied on top of him. Then, he concentrated on his magic, knowing that it was his only option if he wanted to get out alive. "Thrysta!" **(compress)** he shouted.

The tree's branches all began to bend together inward and finally forcefully snapped off. It groaned as it leaned backward, collapsing to the ground as the dark soldier came out of it and headed toward the town nearby. Murtagh coughed violently as the air rushed back into his lungs, cringing a little when his back throbbed from the use of magic. But he ignored it. He was just relieved that nothing was broken.

The Rider grabbed onto Zar'roc's hilt and pushed himself to his knees just as Aianna reached him and knelt down next to him. "Murtagh, are you all right?" she asked anxiously, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Aianna." Murtagh answered, slowly getting to his feet with the elf next to him. "Now, go find Agatha and defend the town. Go!"

Aianna looked into his determined eyes for a moment, wanting to protest, but then reluctantly nodded. Without another word, she ran from his side and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Thorn quickly opened his eyes when he heard an anxious voice speaking into his ear. He raised his head a little and was surprised by who he saw.

_Agatha? _he asked as he looked down on the elderly shopkeeper. _What's wrong?_

_Murtagh is gone and Aianna has not returned yet._ Agatha answered quickly. _You have to go after them, Thorn. They're in danger!_

Anxiety rose up in the red dragon as his thoughts shifted to his Rider. _Murtagh, are you all right?_ Thorn said, hoping to get through to him.

He was relieved when he got a response. _I'm fine, Thorn._ Murtagh replied. _Aianna's coming back to you. Wait for her, all right?_

_What is going on out there?_ Thorn asked anxiously, now seeing all of the flames and hearing the screams.

His Rider's response was simple, but it still sent chills through him.

_Morzan's soldiers._

The red dragon growled with worry. _Murtagh, I'm on my way!_

_No, Thorn, wait! _Murtagh said desperately. _I'll be fine on my own for now. Wait for Aianna. Please, do what I say!  
_

Though it was against his better judgment, Thorn said as he reluctantly gave in. _All right, but if something happens, contact me _immediately,_ all right?_

_I will._ Murtagh assured him. _Goodbye, Thorn._

As their communication link was severed, Thorn growled deeply with concern and fear. He had a terrible feeling that when Murtagh had told him goodbye, he was doing so for the final time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh raced to the market, the conversation he had just had with Thorn running through his mind. He hoped that his dragon would listen to him and wait for Aianna. But he knew that his dragon was as stubborn as he was, so he knew he wouldn't be surprised if Thorn just came then.

But he didn't, and the Rider sighed with relief. He knew that he could handle the threat in this area on his own.

When he rushed into the market, he saw that the snakes that had come out of the water were only running over the boards of the pier while the bird-like creatures were circling the buildings of the market. They were only staying within that area, which Murtagh found strange. But when they saw the Rider, they all rushed toward him with their talons extended and their fangs bared.

Murtagh backed up a little, muttering something in the Ancient Language as the snakes came nearer to him. A bright light emitted from his hand and the serpents scattered, hurrying for cover in the shadows of darkness. Then, he covered his head as the flying creatures ambushed him, their talons and beaks tearing at him. He closed his eyes, his back still throbbing a little from the use of magic as he continued to try to protect himself from the vicious animals. He dropped to one knee, blindly swinging out Zar'roc to try to deflect some of their attacks and try to get his strength back so he could use magic.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice cry out a spell in the Ancient Language, and the birds dropped dead around him. Murtagh slowly lowered his arms and looked up, and he surprisingly found himself feeling relieved to see the elven shopkeeper. "Sarin…" he muttered, pushing himself to his feet with the help of Zar'roc.

The elf grinned, but there was something about it that didn't seem right. "You didn't think that I would let you get killed by a bunch of birds, did you?" Sarin asked.

"Thank you, Sarin-!" Murtagh began, but stopped when he saw the gleam in the elf's eyes.

"Why would I let you get killed by a bunch of birds…" Sarin muttered, drawing his sword, "when _I_ can kill you myself?!"

Then, he drew his sword and raced toward him with the blade raised.

"Sarin!" Murtagh shouted, raising Zar'roc to block the shopkeeper's attack. "What are you doing?!"

"What I should have done earlier!" Sarin replied, swinging his blade at the Rider's head.

Murtagh avoided the blow by ducking beneath the blade, but he had to raise his sword to block the next strike. He didn't want to attack the elf since he wasn't sure of his motives. He thought that Sarin had been on their side… he _was_ Aianna's brother, after all. Why would he betray them?

Sarin noticed Murtagh's hesitation to fight him back, and he took advantage of it. He forcefully pressed forward, batting Zar'roc to the side and putting his blade up to the Rider's throat. He grinned, laughing a little. "This is too easy." Sarin muttered with malice. "I thought that you would be more of a challenge since you are a servant of Galbatorix…"

"You are making a horrible mistake." Murtagh protested, hoping that the elf would listen to him. "Please, Sarin. I do not want to harm you. You have to believe me. I'm trying to escape from Galbatorix!"

The elf's hand tightened around his sword hilt. "I will believe that when Galbatorix does not come to us and declare vengeance over your dead body." Sarin whispered, preparing to make the final blow.

But before he could, both of them heard a noise from the shadows of the trees nearby. A low growl followed by a long, deep howl reached their ears, sending chills through them. Sarin slowly lowered his blade and turned around to look at the dark trees with Murtagh next to him. But they didn't see anything; no movements in the trees… no more sounds…

Suddenly, a large gray form crashed through the trees, its dagger-like claws extended out in front of it and its fangs bared in a snarl. It headed toward the two figures and attacked as a loud howl echoed in the night air.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna ran down the packed streets as she made it to the top of the hill as people rushed around in fear around her, pushing through them as she tried to reach Agatha's shop. She could have screamed out she was so impatient. There had to be a faster way through the mass of people…

Then, it came to her, and she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it sooner. Maybe Murtagh's plan was good for something…

_The dragon!_

_Thorn!_ Aianna cried through her mind. _Thorn, you have to come and get me! I'm on the street by the large fountain. Please hurry!_

The elf cringed a little when she heard his deep voice echoing inside of her head. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to it.

_I'm on my way, Aianna. Hold on._ Thorn told her. _Try to stay where you are._

Aianna stopped running, beginning to feel uncomfortable as more and more people pressed in around her. She had never liked crowded areas. The elf pushed through them, trying to walk over to the fountain so she would be a little more out of the way.

Suddenly, one of Morzan's shadow soldiers came near them, creating a circle of flames around the group. Aianna cried out in pain as the people began to press in closer around her, the flames getting nearer to them…

"Adurna!" **(water)**

Aianna gasped and opened her eyes when she heard the spell, and she watched as water fell from the sky and extinguished the flames around them. She looked above her at the night sky, and she smiled to herself when she saw the blue dragon coming down toward them.

"Eragon!" she shouted, waving her arms wildly.

The young Rider looked down when he heard his name, and he nodded when he saw the elf. _Saphira, dive down so we can pick her up._ Eragon said.

_All right._ Saphira replied, flying down toward the crowded street. She extended one of her front legs out, flying back up again when Aianna had grabbed onto it.

Eragon reached down and pulled Aianna up so that she was sitting comfortably behind him. "Are you all right?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes. Thank you." Aianna answered with a small smile. "I'm so glad that you made it here…"

"Where's Murtagh?" Eragon pressed anxiously. It scared him a little that his brother wasn't with Aianna…

The elf sighed. "He's at the market. It's out on the pier." Aianna answered, pointing. "There."

Eragon followed her gaze and immediately saw what she was talking about. _Saphira, head toward the pier. That's where Murtagh is.  
_

_Right away._ Saphira replied, changing direction. But then, she suddenly stopped and looked behind her when a voice reached her mind.

_It's good to see you again, Saphira._

The blue dragon growled happily when she saw who had said her name. _Thorn!_ Saphira cried, flying over to him and rubbing her head against his neck when she approached.

Thorn nudged her back, then saw that Aianna was on her back. _Good, you found her. Now, where were you headed?_

_We were going to the pier to find Murtagh._ Saphira told him. _That's where the elf said he was…_

_Let's hurry._ Thorn said, suddenly feeling very anxious. _I can't explain it, but I fear that he is in some kind of danger._

The blue dragon looked at him knowingly. _Yes._ Saphira agreed. _Let's hurry._

Side by side, the two dragons raced toward the market, hoping that they would be able to arrive in time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Instinct told Murtagh that the creature was coming for him. As it came nearer, he was able to tell that it was a large wolf with blood red eyes and huge fangs. It landed a couple of feet in front of them then lunged at the Rider, it's mouth open and fangs bared.

Murtagh rose Zar'roc to try to defend himself, but the wolf was fast. Before he could hardly react, he felt the creature's hot breath on his face as it prepared to sink its teeth into him.

But when it got too close to his chest, the wolf stopped and backed away, howling loudly as if in pain. Murtagh glanced down and noticed that a thin silver chain could be seen in the moonlight. His eyes faltered when he saw one of the only gifts that he had ever gotten from his mother, realizing that it must have slipped out from under his shirt during his fight with Sarin.

Then, Zar'roc dropped from his hands when one of the wolf's powerful hind legs lashed out and collided forcefully with his stomach, and he collapsed to his knees as he gasped for air. He looked up and watched helplessly as the creature changed direction… and as its long fangs sunk into Sarin's arm.

But the elf ignored the blood coming from his arm. He used his other arm to forcefully bring his sword down on the wolf's neck. It howled in pain as it let go of him and it dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Soon, it was dead.

Sarin's breath was coming heavily as he looked down on Murtagh. The Rider looked back at him, not knowing what to do or say. He still wasn't sure if the shopkeeper was on his side or not.

Suddenly, Sarin looked up at the full moon, his eyes widening. He dropped to his knees in front of Murtagh as his eyes began to turn completely blood red. The Rider watched in horror as the elf doubled over, the nails on his feet and hands grew longer and turned into claws while his teeth grew longer and came to a point. Then, he straightened up and howled exactly like the wolf had as he began to have more creature-like features.

But what scared Murtagh the most was the smile that he wore. It was the kind of smile that showed that a person loved the power that they had acquired. It was the smile that his father had always worn after he was won over by Galbatorix… The Rider glanced around, seeing that Zar'roc was about a foot behind him.

Sarin then lowered his monstrous gaze to look at Murtagh, his blood red eyes glowing with blood lust. "I would avoid this if I were you, Rider…" he muttered, raising one of his clawed hands.

Murtagh's eyes widened in pure terror as he turned around to reach for Zar'roc. He suddenly had the feeling that this was exactly like that fateful night sixteen years ago all over again…

His hand finally closed over his sword's hilt, but before he could lift it to defend himself, Murtagh screamed loudly in pain as the claws of Sarin ran down his back, one of them opening the scar that had already been left behind. Excruciating pain ran through his entire body as he heard Sarin's triumphant howl when he hit the hard pavement, but then his world went black and he knew no more.

**A/N (please read)**: I know, another evil cliffie. But I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and it was a good place to stop…

**Murtagh**: Did you just _kill_ me?! 

**Tori**: What did I tell you? You're my favorite character. I don't have the heart to kill you off. But, you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?

**Murtagh**: ……………. You wouldn't…………..

**Tori**: _Probably_ not. Lol!

**Murtagh**: Just finish your note…

**Tori**: All right. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I have outlined pretty much the rest of this story. If I'm going to follow it, there are probably going to be about eight more chapters left. But, I don't think you guys mind the length. Plus, I just might add a surprise in after this story is completed. We'll have to see. (winks) I hope you liked this chapter! As always, reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!


	10. I Know You

**Disclaimer**: Nothing from Paolini is mine. Everything else is.

**A/N**: Hey, thanks for your reviews! Since I left off with such an evil cliffie, I thought that I would update soon. I hope I didn't scare anyone too badly! I also want to remind you that Murtagh is my favorite character. Would I really kill him off? Lol! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: "I Know You"

_We're almost at the pier._ Saphira said, projecting her thoughts to her Rider, the elf, and the red dragon. _Are you ready?_

_Yes._ Eragon replied with determination, his hand already at resting on his sword hilt. _We're ready._

Then, he looked over his shoulder at Aianna when he heard a soft but sharp intake of breath, and he was scared to see that tears were falling from her black eyes. "Aianna, are you all right?" Eragon asked gently.

Aianna didn't answer him. In fact, he wasn't sure he she had even heard him at all. Her fearful eyes were only on the pier, for a dark feeling had risen in her heart…

"Aianna?" Eragon repeated nervously.

Suddenly, Thorn roared loudly in pain and dove deeply, his wings buckling as his eyes closed tightly.

_Thorn!_ Saphira cried, diving after him quickly. _Hold on…_ she added to Eragon and Aianna in warning.

Eragon immediately knew what she meant. He grabbed onto Aianna's arm to hold her steady just as Saphira maneuvered her way underneath Thorn to catch him.

Saphira shook a little under the red dragon's dead weight while making sure that he wasn't crushing the two people on her back at the same time. But she soon got comfortable with the awkwardness and was able to guide him down to the ground. Eragon and Aianna jumped down from her back and watched as the blue dragon laid the red dragon gently down on the grass.

_Thorn, what's wrong?_ Saphira asked anxiously.

But the only answer she received was another loud roar of pain from the dragon. Even if Thorn had been able to answer her, he wouldn't have been able to describe what he was feeling. The pain he was experiencing was so intense that he felt as if his back had been torn open. His thoughts were scrambled and disordered due to the pain, but there was one thought that stood out above the others.

Murtagh… 

Saphira lay down next to him, laying her head on his neck as a form of comfort. She could feel his heartbeat racing against her, and she growled sadly. But when she heard his single thought, she gasped. _Of course…_

The blue dragon raised her head and sniffed the air, growling with worry. _Something happened to Murtagh. _Saphira said, addressing her thoughts to Eragon and Aianna. _I smell blood. Hurry and find him._

Eragon quickly drew his sword and looked back at Aianna, seeing that she looked pale. Knowing that Murtagh was going to be in as bad as shape as Thorn, he sighed when he knew what the best thing to do would be. "Why don't you stay here?" he suggested gently, laying his hands on her shoulders and lowering her so that she was sitting down on the grass. "I'll find Murtagh."

"Will you be all right on your own?" Aianna asked, struggling to hold back her tears.

The Rider gave her a kind smile. "I'll be fine." Eragon answered. "Just relax, and I'll be back before you know it." Then, he nodded to Saphira and ran as fast as he could toward the pier.

Saphira growled softly as she laid her head gently on Thorn's neck again. She hoped that both Riders were going to be all right…

Suddenly, she gasped when she realized that she wasn't feeling anything against her side. Saphira quickly raised her head and looked down on the red dragon in horror.

No! 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh opened his eyes and found that he was lying on the floor of a dimly lit room. He slowly sat up and looked around, confused. _Where am I? _he thought, rubbing his throbbing head.

Suddenly, he began to recognize some of the things around him; the stone walls, the wooden table, the carpet he was sitting on… He gasped, realizing that he was in Morzan's castle… the home he had lived in with his parents.

The Rider slowly got to his feet and looked into the mirror on the wall next to him, seeing that he was still his nineteen-year-old self, which made him feel even more confused. Wasn't he supposed to be in Melian? What had happened?

Then, he heard footsteps come from the next room, and a woman entered. Her fair hair fell down past her shoulders and her bright eyes didn't show any surprise when she saw him. Instead, she gave him a warm, loving smile.

Tears came to Murtagh's eyes when he saw her. "Mother…" he whispered.

Selena laughed a little as she began to walk toward him. Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes widened in fear as she looked over her son's shoulder.

Murtagh quickly turned around to look behind him, and he gasped when he saw the shadowed form of his father standing in the doorway, his eyes gleaming as he twirled Zar'roc tauntingly in his hand. The younger Rider looked down at his side and anxiously saw that Zar'roc wasn't there. What was going on? His father grinned at him, which sent a cold chill through him. "I would avoid this if I were you, boy." Morzan muttered, raising Zar'roc.

The nineteen-year-old knew what was coming, and since he was not armed, he did the only thing that he could think of. He ran towards his mother, hoping that if he at least made it to her, he would be safe.

But he was too late. He heard the soft sound of the blade cutting through the air as the sword was thrown, and he suddenly felt the blade slicing his back open. The pain was so intense that Murtagh believed that this event was actually happening again. The last thing that he knew was hearing his mother's crying screams.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sarin looked down on himself, seeing that his body had also grown larger during his transformation. He was liking this power that he had acquired more and more… Then, his deep red eyes moved to the motionless Murtagh lying at his feet. He saw the gashes from his claws that ran down his back, but the third one from the bottom was much deeper than the other three…

He slowly reached down one of his large hands and placed it around the Rider's waist as he picked him up, limp in his hand. Sarin turned him over onto his back and used one of his fingers to hold up his head. The nineteen-year-old's face was deathly pale, his black hair contrasting greatly with his skin. The shopkeeper realized that his hands must have also been more sensitive in his new form because he could feel Murtagh's racing heartbeat…

"Brisingr!" **(fire)**

Sarin howled loudly in pain when the blue flames engulfed his arm, and he dropped Murtagh back to the pavement. He angrily looked behind him, and he snarled when he saw another boy standing a few feet away with his sword drawn. He looked a little familiar to him, like someone he knew, but the shopkeeper knew that he had never seen him before.

The boy was glaring at the beast in front of him, but then he gasped when he saw the Rider at its feet. "Murtagh!" Eragon cried in horror, wondering how he was going to reach him.

The shopkeeper then lunged at Eragon when he saw his hesitation, his claws outstretched. The Rider raised his sword, managing to slash his side as he avoided the creature's attack. The wolf landed and turned to prepare to lunge again, but it suddenly cried out in pain and moved to the cover of the shadows as a bright light hit it.

Eragon looked behind him and saw an elderly woman standing on the abandoned street by the edge of the pier. She was leaning on a dragon head cane and wore a small, shriveled head around her neck. She looked familiar to the Rider, but he just couldn't place from where.

"It's probably on its way back to Galbatorix now." the old woman muttered sadly. "But I don't see why it had to be him…"

"What was that thing?" Eragon asked, shakily putting his sword away. "The creature was huge!"

The old woman's expression darkened as she began to limp forward. "Morzan's hound from Hell." she answered darkly. "It is a creature different from others for it has two forms. Man by day, wolf by night. It brings death wherever it goes."

The last sentence caused Eragon to panic. "Murtagh!" he shouted, rushing over to where the older Rider lay. He knelt down by his side, laying his hand on his brother's cold cheek. "Murtagh?" Eragon asked fearfully, shaking him a little. "Murtagh?!"

But he got no response. Eragon gently rolled his brother toward him and cringed when he saw the four claw marks on his back through his ripped tunic. Then, he noticed that the third one from the bottom was deeper than the others. The Rider slowly lifted his tunic a little, and was horrified to see that one of the creature's claws had opened up the scar that Murtagh had gotten from Zar'roc years before.

The old woman stood nearby, eyeing the wound sadly. _I… I may have to use magic to save him after all…_

Eragon then set Murtagh gently back down on the pavement, bending over and laying his head on his brother's chest to listen for his heartbeat. He was horrified when he didn't hear one.

"No…" Eragon whispered, looking at his lifeless brother with tear-filled eyes. "You _can't_ be gone… Please, Murtagh…"

Hearing his words, the old woman suddenly rushed forward with surprising speed and knelt down by the older Rider's side, pushing Eragon out of the way. She placed one of her wrinkled hands over Murtagh's heart and closed her eyes, whispering something that Eragon didn't recognize. Suddenly, Murtagh began to cough as he took a deep breath. Color began to return to his face as he stirred a little, but then lay still again.

Eragon was shocked yet relieved that Murtagh was breathing again. "What did you… How did you do that?" he stammered as he sat up.

"Your brother was never truly dead, Eragon." the old woman said, looking at him over her shoulder. "His body may have been, but his mind was not. I have a feeling that this was the same way that Galbatorix brought Morzan back to his state. It just took the king longer because he wanted to mold Morzan the way he wanted him to be with dark magic.

"But if you want your brother to _stay_ alive, then you'd better get over here and help me bring him to his dragon. I can heal him, but only if we are at my shop."

Ignoring the feeling of wonder that he had at how this woman knew his name, Eragon quickly rushed over to her and gently lifted one of Murtagh's arms and put it around his neck as he carefully lifted him to his feet. The elderly woman slowly pushed herself up with the help of her cane, and she nodded at the younger Rider.

"Bring him to Thorn and Saphira. I will meet you there shortly."

Eragon nodded back at her, taking Murtagh with him back the way he had come. _How does she know about us? _he thought to himself as he ran, the older Rider's head lolling limply against his shoulder. _Who is she?_

As he continued to run, Eragon knew that it didn't really matter… as long as she kept to her word and saved Murtagh.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Saphira laid her head on the ground, growling sadly. She had just found Thorn again, and now… someone had taken him from her. She wondered how Eragon was dealing with the loss of Murtagh…

Aianna sat near her, tears falling from her dark eyes. Saphira had explained to her what had happened to Thorn, but she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Murtagh was… she couldn't even think it. He _had_ to be alive! Sa… Saphira… 

The blue dragon gasped and quickly raised her head, recognizing the deep voice immediately. She looked down on the dragon that was lying next to her, and she smiled when she saw that Thorn's eyes were open and looking at her. _Thorn!_ Saphira cried happily, nudging her head against his neck in relief. _You're alive…_

The red dragon growled happily as he slowly raised her head and nudged her back. _Yes…_ Thorn replied, his voice still sounding a little weak.

Seeing the sudden movements out of the corner of her eye, Aianna gasped as tears of relief sprang up in her eyes. Thorn was alive, which meant that… Murtagh was also alive! 

The elf looked up when she heard footsteps approaching them. "Eragon!" Aianna shouted, getting to her feet and running over to him. Her eyes faltered when she saw Murtagh's limp form leaning on the younger Rider…

"We have to get him to a shop." Eragon told her quickly. "I am not sure which one, but an older woman told me that she would heal him." Then, he looked at the red dragon. "Thorn, do you have enough strength to carry Murtagh?"

_Not for very long._ Thorn answered as he slowly got to his feet with some help from Saphira. _But I can try…_

"I will give Thorn the strength that he needs to get to my shop." a voice suddenly said from behind them.

Eragon looked over his shoulder and saw that the old woman had caught up with him. "Agatha!" Aianna exclaimed. The younger Rider looked at her with confusion. So, Aianna knew this woman?

The old woman nodded at her. "Eragon, you and your dragon must go back to the town to weed out and destroy the rest of Morzan's soldiers." Agatha said. "I will have Thorn send Saphira directions to my shop once you are done. Aianna, you come with me. We have some things to discuss, child."

Aianna slowly approached Eragon again and gently took Murtagh from him. The younger Rider looked like he could protest, but he stopped when a wrinkled hand landed on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Eragon." Agatha muttered kindly. I will take good care of your brother." 

"How do you know about me?" Eragon asked, turning to face her completely. "How do you know that Murtagh is my brother?"

Agatha's face saddened. "You will find out in time, dear. Now go. The people of Melian need you." 

Eragon looked back at her for a moment and then nodded as he headed back toward his dragon. _Come on, Saphira. Thorn will be fine until we return._

_I fear for Murtagh._ Saphira muttered as she got as low to the ground as she could so her Rider could climb on her back. _He does not look well…_

_He will be fine._ Eragon said, convincing himself more than the blue dragon. _Now come on. Let's hurry._

Saphira roared loudly in agreement. Then, with one last look at the red dragon, she took off into the night sky.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Agatha gently laid Murtagh down on the bed, having Aianna hold him up in a sitting position as she removed his tunic. Then, she turned him over so that he was lying on his stomach, eyeing the four gashes running along his skin warily. "Waise heill." **(be healed)** Agatha muttered, her Gedway Ignasia glowing as she placed her hand on his back.

Three of the lines instantly began to fade and vanished, but one, the third one from the bottom, remained. Agatha's eyes narrowed as she looked at it.

_Morzan's scar. _she thought as she placed her hand lightly on it again. _There is dark magic within this. If I can find the right spell, I bet that I can counter its magic, or at least stop its painful effects so that he can use magic again…_

Then, the older woman looked at the elf with her. "Come, dear. As I look for the spell I need, we can talk."

Aianna looked sadly down at Murtagh, then slowly followed the shopkeeper out of the room into the main part of the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So… Sarin is a wolf working for Galbatorix now?" Aianna asked quietly in disbelief as Agatha pulled some ancient looking books out from under the counter.

"I am afraid so." Agatha answered heavily as she flipped through the faded pages. "But do not fear, child. One thing that we can be thankful for is that it was not Murtagh that got bitten. I know it must be hard since your other brother is dead, but there is always a lighter side to every situation…"

Aianna leaned on the counter, suddenly feeling weak. Sarin had hated the Empire. Now, he had joined it and had nearly killed Murtagh. She knew that she would have to ask the Rider what exactly had happened when he regained consciousness.

Agatha continued to look through her book, and her eyes brightened up when she saw the spell she wanted. "Ah, here we go. There's the spell I'm looking for…"

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Eragon limped in, giving them a weak smile. "All of the soldiers are gone." he announced. "Saphira and I destroyed them."

"Is she out back with Thorn?" Agatha asked without looking up as she put her books back under the counter and leaving only one out.

"Yes." Eragon answered.

"Good. I do not want her wandering around town…"

Through the entire conversation, Aianna only continued to stare at something that Eragon was holding in his arms. "Aie!" she finally cried, running over to look at the body of her brother.

The Rider's face saddened as he watched her. "I'm sorry, Aianna." Eragon muttered. "He was dead when I found him."

The elf took a deep breath as tears began to fall from her eyes. "I know." Aianna whispered, her words catching Eragon off guard as she ran her thin fingers over her twin's pale, cold face.

The old woman sighed and hobbled over to them, placing her hand on Aianna's shoulder. "I think that is enough talking about this for tonight. We will bury him in the morning." Agatha told them. "Eragon, you come with me, dear, and I will show you where we can put his body for now. Aianna, you go back to Murtagh, child. We will be there shortly."

Agatha then led Eragon to the back of the store. The Rider was shocked when he saw the large dragon skull, but then he was steered into an almost empty back room. The only thing inside of it was a wooden table in the center of the floor.

"Lay him there for now, dear." Agatha muttered, gesturing to the table. "As I said earlier, we will bury him tomorrow…"

Eragon did as he was told and slowly turned to face the shopkeeper. She seemed _so_ familiar to him; her facial features and even her mannerisms matched someone that he once knew… someone that was painful to think about…

"I know you." Eragon whispered, slowly walking over to her.

Agatha looked back at him, confused. "What are you talking about, Eragon?" she asked as he approached. "I have never met you before tonight, dear…"

"I know, but you look like someone that I used to know." Eragon answered, looking into her lined face carefully. "Do you have a sibling… a _brother_?"

The elderly woman sighed and turned away from his inquisitive gaze. Now she could definitely tell that he was related to Murtagh…

"Very well. I did have a brother, but he sadly passed away not long ago." Agatha said softly. "My brother's name… is Brom."

**A/N**: Again, I hope I didn't scare you guys too badly with Murtagh. I could never kill him off! Lol. Anyway, Agatha isn't all that she appears to be, is she? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and your reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	11. A Strange Promise

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need one? I'm not Paolini, so I own nothing from him.

**A/N**: Hey! For all of you who celebrated, I hope you had a great Fourth of July!!!! Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews. I now have over one hundred, which makes me very happy! They are all very much appreciated! For this chapter, I am trying to stick as close to the book as possible, so just bear with me. There's not much action and it's a lot of dialogue, but hang in there! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Reminder**: Murtagh is my favorite character. Would I really kill him off?

Ch. 11: A Strange Promise

Eragon stared at the woman in shock. She was _Brom's _sister?! He had never known…

"I know you must be surprised to hear that, Eragon. He would not have mentioned me." Agatha said quietly. "Years ago when we were still both Riders, we had an argument that I knew neither of us would forget."

"You were a Rider too?" Eragon asked. "What happened between you two?"

The old woman sighed as she shifted to a more comfortable position while she leaned on her cane. "While Brom and I were training to be Riders, I first got my interest in the art of healing and herbology." Agatha explained. "I was so absorbed in it that I soon learned some ancient spells, one of which I used on Murtagh earlier to revive him, that I had never heard of before. They were spells that the even the elves did not know of at the time since they were decreed forbidden.

"Brom was not pleased that I was studying these forbidden spells. He feared for my safety if someone in high power like the king discovered that I knew them. I brushed aside his concerns. I tried to show him my view of the situation; the benefits of learning these dangerous spells. I told him that I could easily heal the deadliest wound or disease… and even bring back a loved one.

"But he ignored me. He said that any one of them could easily go wrong or even end the life of the user, which was I. I was younger, and my safety meant everything to him. But I did not listen to him. I continued to study these spells behind his back, even though I told him that I would not. He discovered me reading about them one night, and he was enraged. That is what tore us apart. We haven't spoken to each other in decades.

"Then, the unexpected happened. A few days before he died, I received a message from him. It said that he feared that he did not have much time left and that he could never express how sorry he was for the argument that we had had decades before. He said how much he wished that he could see me one last time, but he did not think that it would be possible. But then, he also said that he had found a young farm boy from Carvahall who had become a Dragon Rider who would be best suited to inherit the Rider's legacy."

Eragon remembered Saphira telling him that Brom had said the same thing to her, but the impact that the words had still aroused great sadness inside of him. He also remembered a time when he was training under the storyteller that Brom had been writing a message to someone. When he had inquired about it, the old man had merely turned away from him and said nothing. Now, he knew that it had been to his younger sister. Eragon looked at the shopkeeper and was shocked to see that there were tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Then, he finished the message off by saying that if anything happened to him and something happened where your training with the elves was interrupted, I should find you and guide you back onto the right track in the battle against Galbatorix." Agatha concluded, trying to keep her tears back without success. "And now, here you are…"

The young Rider sighed and walked forward, allowing the woman to cry into his shoulder. Though he despised the feeling, he felt slight resentment toward Agatha. She had revived Murtagh after his heart had stopped, and she could have done the same for the old storyteller. But because of the argument that the two siblings had had, Brom was gone forever.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna looked nervously down on Murtagh who was stirring and muttering incoherently in his sleep as a nightmare plagued his mind. The elf placed her hand on his damp forehead, trying to wake him. "Murtagh!" Aianna said anxiously. "Please wake up! It's all right. You're safe now!"

After a few more minutes, Murtagh took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Aianna?" he asked quietly as he tried to settle his breathing.

The elf gave him a warm smile as she watched him slowly sit up and lean back against the headboard. "Yes, I'm here, Murtagh." Aianna replied as she sat down on the bed by his side. "What did you see when you dreamed?"

The Rider's face darkened as he tried to recall what his nightmare had shown him. "I was back in Morzan's castle where I grew up for the first part of my life." Murtagh told her quietly. "I was my current age, which was odd. My mother was there, but she was not surprised to see me the way I was. Then, my father entered the room. He had Zar'roc, and he threw it in my direction. I was trying to run from it, but I couldn't escape it. But then, something else happened. Before the blade hit me, Morzan was replaced with Sarin and Zar'roc was replaced with his claws. They went down my back like my father's blade had done, and that is when I woke up..."

Then, the Rider gasped when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Aianna, Sarin-!"

"I know." Aianna interrupted, giving him a slight smile to cover up her true emotions. "Agatha told me about what Sarin has become and that he has gone mad with his hate for the Empire. Is that why he… you know…" Her hand moved to her back.

"No." Murtagh said darkly as he shook his head. "He arrived when I was fighting with some of Morzan's creatures, and he killed them. That's when he said that he didn't want me to die from them when he could kill me himself. I guess when he got bitten by the wolf and gained its powers, he figured that he could go through with his threat."

Aianna sighed sadly and looked down as she thought about her brother. Then, she looked back up at the Rider, and she saw something that she had never noticed before. "What's that?" she asked, her eyes on the silver chain that hung around his neck. "It's beautiful…"

Murtagh looked down on it, and his dark eyes faltered. "This?" he answered. "This is one of the only gifts that I have ever gotten from my mother. She gave this one to me to represent part of her heart so that she would always be with me."

"Your mother sounds like she was a wonderful person." Aianna muttered. "I can tell that she loved you very much."

The Rider smiled as he nodded. "I wish that it could have been her that was revived instead of Morzan." Murtagh replied, looking down away from her. "I don't even know where she went after she left Eragon with his uncle or if she even really did die. The sad part is that she could even still be out there somewhere and we don't know where. I just don't know…"

Aianna sighed and placed her hand on the side of Murtagh's face and gently turned his head so that he was facing her. "Even if she really did die, she will still be with you. She gave you that chain for a reason. She gave you that chain to represent the part of her heart that you resided in so that she would be able to stay with you; so that you would remember her. Even if she really did die, she is alive within your own heart."

Murtagh smiled a little as the elf lowered her hand. "Thank you, Aianna…"

Then, they both looked up when the door to the room opened and Eragon and Agatha entered. The young Rider's face brightened up when he saw his brother. "Murtagh, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Murtagh nodded to Eragon and smiled. "Good to see you too, Eragon."

The old woman hobbled over to the bed and placed her hand on Murtagh's shoulder. "I have some good news for you, Rider." Agatha told him. "I have found a spell that can combat the curse that your father has put on you."

The Rider brightened up at her words. "You mean that the curse will be broken?" Murtagh asked. Aianna also looked hopeful.

A smile appeared on Agatha's lined face as she nodded. "Yes, if I can use it correctly."

Murtagh sighed with relief as Aianna and Eragon laughed, all imagining the expression on Morzan's face when he found out that the curse could not be completed.

"But you are too weak in the state that you are in now for the spell to be done. The effects could kill you." Agatha cautioned. "We will have to do it tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"Yes." Murtagh replied, the smile still lighting up his features. "As long as it will be done."

Agatha smiled as she walked to the door and opened it. Then, she looked back at them. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day. Aianna, will you come with me, child? I have two smaller mattresses that you and Eragon could use."

Aianna stood up and left the room with the old woman to help her bring in the two mattresses. Murtagh made sure that she was gone and then turned to his brother, the smile no longer on his face.

The younger Rider looked back at him, sensing that something was on his mind. "Murtagh, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Listen to me, Eragon. Even though the curse in my scar will be lifted, you know as well as I do that Morzan will try a different method to get me to be like him." Murtagh answered quietly. "This will not stop him."

"I do know that." Eragon confirmed with a nod. "But do you really think that he would-!"

"Eragon, I want you to make me a promise. I need you to do this for me since I know that Aianna will not have the strength to do it." Murtagh interrupted heavily. "If Morzan does somehow succeed and I become like my father… I want you to kill me."

The words pierced Eragon's heart like a knife. "What?!" he exclaimed. "No, Murtagh! I could never do that!" 

"Please, Eragon!" Murtagh pressed, his expression strained as his desperateness came through in his voice. "If Morzan succeeds, I know that I will hurt someone that I love, and I could never live with myself if that happened. Please, Eragon! It's the only way! Promise me!" 

The younger Rider looked at his brother sadly. Kill Murtagh? He knew that he could never do a thing like that. But something deep in the back of his mind made Eragon know that his brother spoke the truth and that it was the only way.

"All right. I promise."

**A/N**: I'm sorry that it really wasn't action-packed, but there was only so much that I could do with this chapter. I hope you liked it, and every one of your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks for reading! Talk to ya' later!


	12. A Curse Lifted

**Disclaimer**: Nothing from Eragon is mine. There. Short and sweet!

**A/N**: Hey, guys! I'm glad fanfiction is back to normal. I waited a little bit to update this because then you wouldn't have known that I updated, and I didn't want that. So, sorry that this chapter is a little late. Anyway, after this chapter, there are going to be five more. I have them all mapped out already, so hopefully they come quickly. Thanks for being patient! I appreciate all of your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch. 12: A Curse Lifted…

Agatha sighed as she finished placing the dirt over Aie's body, smoothing it out with her shovel. Then, she slowly stood up and backed away from the makeshift grave. Murtagh, Aianna, and Eragon stood behind her, their hearts heavy as they watched the old woman. Thorn and Saphira stayed near them, hoping that their presence was at least a little comforting.

Aianna looked at where the shopkeeper had buried her brother beneath the trees with tears forming in her dark eyes. She couldn't believe that her twin was gone… and it was because of her that he was dead.

Murtagh glanced over at her, and he sighed sadly when he saw the elf fighting to hold her tears back. He placed his arm around her shoulders as a form of comfort, hoping that this action would help her. Aianna turned toward the Rider and moved closer to him, relieved for his support as a few tears managed to sneak out.

Agatha looked up at the gray, cloud-filled sky above them as a strong wind started up, her eyes narrowing as a dark feeling grew in her mind. She could tell that something was going to happen soon, and the fate of Alagaesia hung in the balance…

"Come. Let's head back to my shop." Agatha muttered, walking toward the hill that led back to the town. "I want to work on Murtagh's scar."

Murtagh exchanged glances with Eragon and Aianna before he followed the elderly shopkeeper away from the dense trees, knowing that all three of them were thinking the same thing. They hoped that Morzan's curse would finally be lifted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Galbatorix sat angrily in his throne room, his bony hand tightening a little around the curved armrest. Somehow, Murtagh had evaded capture in Melian, and Morzan's soldiers had all been destroyed. He would get to the Rider, even if he had to kill every man, woman, and child in that town.

But how to do that? The king considered sending Morzan to go after his son, but the dark Rider seemed to be spending a lot of time alone or with his dragon. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew Morzan well enough that he should be left alone if he wanted to be. Galbatorix knew that there couldn't be any tenseness in their alliance, not if they both wanted to achieve their goal… bring Murtagh to the Empire and help them fight against what remained of the Varden.

The king sighed as he glanced down at his hand absentmindedly, the black form of the Gedway Ignasia etched across his palm. He was about to look away again, but then froze as his dark eyes pored into the circular mark. It throbbed slightly under his gaze, tingling a little afterward. It had been quite some time since he had used his magic in battle…

Galbatorix got to his feet and hurried over to the window to look out at the morning light. Since it was still early enough, he was pleased to see that a few drops of dew still remained on the many-paned glass window. The king muttered a few words to himself, concentration on Murtagh as he tried to scry the Rider. Soon, a large picture stretched over the many drops of water on the window as a picture formed.

"Ah, so you're still in Melian…" Galbatorix muttered, watching as Murtagh gently led a crying Aianna into a shop followed by Eragon and an elderly woman that he didn't recognize in the image. Then, the picture vanished when the king broke the spell. "Good. That will make this a lot easier then…"

Galbatorix then closed his eyes as he projected his thoughts to his dragon. _Shruikan, prepare to leave. We are going to Melian._

_Yes, King Galbatorix._ Shruikan replied without much feeling.

The king grinned as his eyes shone with malice. Soon, Murtagh would get what he deserved for betraying him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh pulled his tunic over his head, revealing the long scar that ran down his back. Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed with Aianna and Eragon on either side of him. His dark eyes moved up to Agatha, a mixture of anticipation and worry mingled in them.

Agatha looked down on him, meeting his gaze. "Are you ready, Rider?" she asked quietly, a little bit of worry on her face as well. "I won't bother to hide the fact that this spell is slightly painful."

After looking at both Eragon and Aianna for reassurance, the nineteen-year-old looked back at the shopkeeper. He had suffered this curse for too long. "I am." Murtagh answered, the determined tone of his voice masking the slight nervousness that he had begun to feel.

"All right then." Agatha muttered, sitting down on the bed behind the Rider. She glanced at Eragon and Aianna, watching as the elf slowly reached out and gently grabbed the elf's hand. Then, the old woman placed her wrinkled hand on Murtagh's back over his scar, closing her eyes as she began to chant something under her breath. The Rider waited tensely, wondering when the spell was going to take effect.

Immediately, Murtagh knew that Agatha's perspective of "slightly painful" was far different from his own. Murtagh cried out in pain as a white, translucent light appeared around the elderly woman's hand, the spell beginning. His hand tightened around Aianna's, hoping that she didn't mind. He felt her thin fingers wrap around his hand tighter as well as she comfortingly returned the gesture. The Rider could feel Eragon's hand on his shoulder as well, providing more comfort. Agatha watched him nervously, looking into his sweat-drenched face as his breath quickened.

"Hold on, Murtagh…" she whispered, cringing inwardly as she heard another cry escape him. "It will be over soon…"

Eragon watched Murtagh, his eyes narrowing when he saw that his brother's scare was letting off a flickering black light. The curse within Murtagh's scar must have been powerful if it lasted this long against Agatha's magic…

Suddenly, Murtagh's scar let off a bright flash of black light as a mist slowly rose out of his back. The white light disappeared from around Agatha's fingers as she stopped the spell, breathing heavily as she held her hand close to her.

Murtagh closed his eyes as he lost grasp of his consciousness. Eragon gasped as his brother fell limply into his arms, and he looked up at Agatha with fear as Aianna ran her fingers through the Rider's dark hair. They were both relived to see that the old woman nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Don't worry. The curse has been lifted."

Eragon smiled brightly as he exchanged looks with Aianna, who was laughing through her tears. Then, he looked down on Murtagh, relieved that his brother didn't have to suffer at the hands of their father's curse any longer. Then, he saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up in time to watch in horror as the elderly shopkeeper's eyes closed as she fell limply off the bed onto the floor.

"Agatha!"

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kind of short. I'm sorry for the longish wait, but as I said, I hope that the next chapters will come faster. Thanks for reading! Your reviews are much appreciated. Talk to you later!


	13. Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: No one from Paolini is mine.

**A/N**: Wow. Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys! I'm glad you like this story. It's good to see some fresh faces too. Thanks to everyone! I'm updating this story so fast because I'm going to try to get it all up before school starts, because when it does, fanfiction activity for me is going to go way down. But, I'll still submit stories and answer messages and what not, but just not as often. So, thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, it is a little longer than the last one, so it all works out!

**Reminder**: Murtagh is my favorite character. Would I really kill him off?

Ch. 13: Betrayal

Morzan watched Galbatorix leave the fortress of Uru'baen on Shruikan's back through his window, sighing as he turned away. Knowing Galbatorix, he was probably fed up with all of the failures and was going after Murtagh himself. He wondered how well that plan would work since Murtagh had grown powerful and was also surrounded by powerful friends. Probably not so well…

_Why don't you just go after Murtagh yourself?_ Amafaer wondered, raising his head when he sensed his Rider's anxiousness. _Wouldn't that be easier, Master?_

The dark Rider sighed, running his hand through his dark hair. _One way or another, Murtagh will come here._ Morzan replied. _Then, my curse will be completed and we can end all of this pointless struggling._

Suddenly, Amafaer growled softly when he heard a sound coming from outside. _Someone's coming._

Morzan looked out the window again and saw that a man with long black hair was running toward the castle. His dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully, looking down on the man. Then, he turned away from the window and walked out of the room, heading down the spiraling staircase that led to the entrance hall. He walked to the large double doors and stepped out into the sunlight.

The man had collapsed on the stone steps, and with a closer look, Morzan saw that he was actually an elf. His shirt and pants were ripped and torn in many places, his long hair tangled over his shoulders. His breathing heavy, the elf looked up at the Rider, this dark eyes having a tint of red in them. That's when Morzan noticed the bite marks on his arm.

"So, you are the one my hound bit before it died?" the dark Rider said. "What's your name?"

"Sarin." the elf replied. "I'm here to serve you… Master."

A smile appeared on the dark Rider's face. "A wise choice." Morzan told him, extending his hand out to him. "Come. Let's go inside and get you freshened up."

Sarin allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, smirking when he followed Morzan inside the dark fortress.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The only thing she heard were the sounds of quiet talking.

"Do you think she's going to be all right?"

"I hope so. I don't want anyone dying for me."

"Don't feel bad. You didn't know that the spell would have that effect."

"I don't think she did either…"

Confused about what she was hearing, she slowly opened her eyes. The first things she saw were the anxious faces of three people. After another minute, she realized who they were.

"Agatha, are you all right?" Aianna asked nervously, seeing that the elderly woman was awake.

"I'm all right, dear." Agatha answered, slowly sitting up against the pillow. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Murtagh said, gently pushing her back against the pillow.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare." Eragon added. "When you collapsed, we weren't sure what had happened."

The shopkeeper sighed irritably at the fuss being made over her. "Yes, I'm fine." Agatha assured them. "You can stop worrying about me now." She then turned her attention to the older Rider. "Murtagh, how are you feeling, child?"

"Great." Murtagh answered with a smile. "Thank you so much, Agatha. I'm glad that you're all right."

"Don't worry, dear. At least your father's curse is lifted." Agatha muttered. "At least Galbatorix won't have another Rider."

Murtagh sighed, deciding not to share what he and Eragon had discussed. The younger Rider looked at his brother, who sent him a warning look in return. They both knew that the curse was lifted for now, but they also knew that their father would try another approach to accomplish his goal.

It was only a matter of time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Aianna walked through the trees, looking for the spot in the forest where they had spent the morning in. She soon found it, marked only by a small area of disturbed earth. The elf slowly approached it, sitting down on the grass beside her brother's makeshift grave with tears forming in her eyes. She still couldn't accept the fact that her brother was dead because of her. She desperately wanted to believe that this was all just a nightmare, and that she would wake up and everything would be fine.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself, you know."

The elf gasped and looked over her shoulder when she heard the familiar voice float over to her. "Murtagh." Aianna muttered, slowly getting to her feet when the Rider entered the clearing. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you." Murtagh told her bluntly. "I saw you leaving the shop on your own and wondered where you were going."

"Sorry if I worried you." Aianna replied, smiling a little as Murtagh approached her. "I just… This all feels like one bad dream, you know? With Aie and everything…"

The Rider sighed as he looked down on the grave, then looked into the elf's eyes. "I know exactly what you mean, Aianna." Murtagh said softly, gently wiping away some of the tears that had fallen from her dark eyes. "There wasn't a day that went by when I was trapped in Uru'baen where I didn't hope that I was only stuck in some nightmare, that when I woke up I would be free. But that wasn't the case. I was forced to swear allegiance to Galbatorix, to serve the man I loathed against my will. My nightmare became my reality.

"But things have gotten better. I have Thorn, Eragon, Saphira, Agatha… you. If I didn't have all of you, I don't know where I would be."

Aianna looked back at him, a small smile on her face despite her tears. "Murtagh…" she muttered, looking up into his eyes.

Murtagh looked back into hers, wiping away some more of her tears as they escaped. "Aianna…"

Suddenly, they both gasped when they heard the sound of cold laughter echoing around them. Murtagh put his arms around Aianna in a sort of protective way as he looked around the clearing, searching for the source of the laughter.

"I'm sorry for breaking up this… touching moment," a voice said, "but it's just that I _miss_ you when you're not around, Murtagh."

Aianna screamed and pointed to one side of the clearing as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Murtagh turned to follow her gaze, and he pushed the elf behind him when he saw who had joined them in the clearing.

It was Galbatorix.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Eragon sighed, looking out at the stormy sky. Aianna and Murtagh had been gone for a while now, and he wasn't even sure where they went. He knew that he shouldn't worry, but his brother had been in too many dangerous situations for him not to feel at least a little nervous…

_Eragon!_

The Rider gasped as the anxious voice echoed inside of his mind. _Saphira, what's wrong?_ Eragon asked anxiously, looking out of the window of the shop to try to find the blue dragon. But he didn't see her…

_Shruikan is here. _Saphira answered angrily. _Thorn and I are fighting with him now. We're in the forest. That can only mean that Galbatorix is here too. Find Murtagh!_

Eragon didn't need telling twice. Making sure that his sword was securely tightened around his waist, he ran out of Agatha's shop and ran toward the forest as fast as he could.

The only problem was, he wasn't sure where Murtagh could be. Eragon thought for a moment as he continued to run. Aianna was with him… Where would they go?

Then, he gasped when he realized where they would be.

_Aie's grave._

_Hold on, Murtagh._ Eragon thought, maneuvering his way through the dense trees. _I'm almost there._

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Brisingr!" **(fire)** Murtagh shouted, aiming a fiery attack at the king.

Galbatorix laughed and raised his hand, creating a shield in front of him. The fire bounced off it and headed back towards its caster.

Murtagh gasped and dove to the ground, covering Aianna as the flames flew over their heads. They hit the tree behind them, setting it ablaze.

"Adurna!" **(water)** the dark-haired Rider said, sending water onto the burning tree and putting out the flames. Then, he and Aianna got to their feet, Murtagh standing in front of the elf protectively while the king laughed.

"Aianna, I must say you have done an excellent job, my dear." Galbatorix commented with a broad smile. "Thank you for bringing Murtagh to me."

"My king."

If Murtagh hadn't heard her confirm it, he never would have believed that Aianna was actually working for Galbatorix. He turned to look at her, seeing that her face looked pale, her expression strained. "Is it true?" he muttered.

Aianna looked back at him, taking a deep breath. She didn't agree to the question, but she didn't deny it either. But as the Rider looked into her eyes, he could see that she was desperately trying to tell him something silently…

Suddenly, Murtagh cried out in pain as Galbatorix attacked his mind. He dropped to his knees, his hands on his head as the attacks continued. Aianna looked down on him fearfully, tears forming in her eyes as she watched him write on the ground. Then, Galbatorix muttered something else in the Ancient Language, and Murtagh cried out once more before he hit the ground, unconscious.

Galbatorix walked forward and knelt down by Murtagh, picking him up into his arms. His eyes then landed on Aianna, who was looking at the dark-haired Rider with concern. "Let's review. When will you return to Uru'baen?" the king said.

The elf took a deep breath as a few tears escaped from her dark eyes. "When I capture… Thorn…" she replied quietly, not meeting the king's eyes. She gasped when his face suddenly appeared inches away from hers, being forced to meet his gaze.

"I thought I told you not to get attached!" Galbatorix hissed fiercely. "You had better bring that dragon to me quickly. Or else you'll end up just like your brother here." Then, he disappeared into the shadows of the trees with Murtagh to find Shruikan. After a few moments, the black form of the dragon rose above the trees and headed in the direction of Uru'baen.

Aianna watched Shruikan until he was out of sight, then dropped to her knees on the forest floor. Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why did she have to be the weak one? Her eyes moved to her twin's grave. Aie… Why couldn't she have been strong like him?

Tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob freely. She could have done her job on her own, but she didn't, she couldn't. In the eyes of the one who had assigned her the mission, she knew she had failed.

**A/N**: Hmm… is Aianna really what she seems? Good question. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out, though! There's only four more chapters of this story left! Hope you hang in there. Thanks a lot, you guys! Your reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
